


Billie... no

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Twincest, alternative universe
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chico conoce chica. O, mejor dicho, chico conoce a quien cree que es chica y Bill acaba preguntándose por qué dejó que todo fuera tan lejos, Georg siendo sonrisas y buen humor, y Tom pasa de ser dulce y amable a un misterio... Lo que un simple malentendido puede acarrear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fue el repicar de su teléfono lo que le despertó, insistente y fastidioso. Con un gruñido, sacó la cabeza de sus cobertores y alargó una mano para agarrar el aparato. Sin abrir los ojos para ver el identificador de llamada, contestó.

—Más vale que alguien esté muriéndose o algo parecido —dijo con voz ronca.

—¡Bill, despierta! —saludó la persona al otro lado de la línea con entusiasmo. Demasiado entusiasmo para su gusto—. Ya es la una de la tarde, holgazán, ¡desperézate! La vida continúa a pesar de las desgracias.

—Déjame en paz, es sábado —gimió Bill, deseando volver a su capullo de sábanas y almohadas, y no despertar hasta que fuera lunes y tuviera que ir a trabajar. Porque parecía que por lo único que salía de su departamento estos últimos días era para ir a trabajar.

—No me hagas ir por ti, Kaulitz, sabes que soy perfectamente capaz.

Andreas había empleado aquel tono que solo usaba raras ocasiones, así que Bill suspiró profundamente y susurró un “te odio” antes de sentarse en la cama, pateando todo lo que estuviera cerca y masajeándose las sienes.

—Van a inaugurar un nuevo club —añadió Andreas después de un “yo también te quiero”—, y adivina quiénes van a ir.

—¿Bushido y Kay One?

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Tú y yo, esa es la respuesta correcta. —Bill frunció el ceño, dispuesto a soltar todas las justificaciones que tuviera a mano, sin embargo, su amigo se le adelantó—: No puedes encerrarte y deprimirte porque Franz continuó con su vida.

Repentinamente, las excusas que tenía en la punta de la lengua se desvanecieron.

Andreas tenía razón y lo sabía, a pesar de que en su cabeza haber pasado más de un año con una persona y enterarse que en menos de dos meses después su ruptura ya se hallaba haciendo planes para casarse, le daba mucho derecho.

—A menos que no me hayas dicho completamente la verdad y significara más de lo…

—No, no es así —interrumpió. Derrotado, se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse un café cargado—. Bien, me rindo. ¿Qué planes tienes en mente?

Andreas soltó un sonido de alegría y le contó los detalles. Bill solo escuchó lo más importante, como a qué hora se encontrarían, y se despidió prometiendo que estaría ahí sin falta y bañado.

Frente a su guardarropa, después de una larga ducha y cosas como su cabello y maquillaje ya hechos, se fijó en aquella camiseta negra ajustada con un estampado plateado que había dejado de usar porque a Franz no le gustaba.

“A mí me gustan los hombres, Bill”, decía disgustado, “sé que no eres el mejor espécimen varonil que se puede encontrar pero no me jodas”.

Se puso la camiseta negra, un jean también negro que acababa de adquirir y unos cuantos accesorios, y sonrió mirándose al espejo. Sí, esa camiseta le hacía lucir como una chica, Franz tenía razón.

Arrugando la nariz, tomó un abrigo, sus llaves y se negó a dedicarle un segundo más de pensamiento a su ex que clamaba ser misógino y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había conseguido una mujer y quería casarse.

El imbécil.

***

Aspiró con fuerza el aire contaminado por cigarrillos y humo de las máquinas de la pista de baile, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía agradable. Había pasado considerable tiempo sin pisar un club. O, en realidad, sin divertirse.

—Agradéceme por sacarte casi a golpes de tu autocompasión —dijo Andreas a gritos a su oído con una sonrisa arrogante.

Bill le golpeó el hombro en juego pero devolvió la sonrisa. Tomó lo que le restaba de su preparado y depositó la copa en la barra.

— Oye, Andi, iré a bailar. —Andreas se santiguó y elevó los ojos, como si rezara—. No exageres, ¡no soy tan malo!

Pero sí era malo, y aunque lo sabía, no le importaba. Estaba ahí para pasar un buen rato y punto. Como el sitio recién había abierto, la afluencia era enorme, y apenas pudo encontrarse un lugar en el cual moverse con libertad al ritmo de la música. Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro canciones. El calor había prendido sus mejillas y sentía gotitas de sudor resbalando por su cuello.

Cuando estaba por ir a refrescarse y buscar a Andreas, sintió una mano en su brazo que se lo impidió. Al girar con el ceño fruncido, vio que era un tipo que le sonreía.

—Baila conmigo.

No esperaba algo así. No lo buscaba.

Sin embargo, hubo algo en el semblante de aquel hombre, algo en la forma en la que las luces refulgían en sus ojos y en su cabello que le hizo asentir. Tal vez porque era guapo. Bailaron hasta que sus pies enfundados en sus botas comenzaron a clamar descanso y cada centímetro de su piel hervía.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Bill asintió, agradecido y sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerle al escuchar la voz grave y masculina con más claridad.

Ya con luces más suaves y sin tanto gentío, le dedicó atención a su acompañante: tenía cabello castaño medianamente largo sujetado en una coleta baja, ojos verdes y unos brazos musculosos. Y era muy atractivo.

Se relamió los labios. Habían bailado sin demasiado contacto pero de modo insinuante, tentándose lo suficiente para dejar con ganas. Hacía mucho que no tenía una aventura de una noche y probablemente era justo lo que necesitaba.

Aceptó el cóctel que le tendió el barman y le dio un largo sorbo.

Quería hacer esto rápido, concluir el asunto y despertar revitalizado, con esa satisfacción que te da el buen sexo casual, así que se inclinó hacia el hombre que permanecía a su lado, aparentemente echando un vistazo a su alrededor, y le tomó del cuello, haciéndole y voltear y plantando sus labios encima de los de él.

Hubo un breve titubeo y el contacto fue roto, unos ojos verdes disculpándose con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó. Estaba sorprendido. ¿Acaso no tenían los mismos planes para el resto de la noche? Era cierto no habían intercambiado muchas palabras, pero cuando te acercas a otra persona, le pides bailar y luego le invitas un trago, no es precisamente un amigo lo que estás buscando.

—No puedo. Tengo… ciertas dificultades.

Irremediablemente, Bill pensó en esposas o hijos, en enfermedades y en un millón más de posibilidades, sin embargo, algo no le permitió dejar ir el asunto en paz. Buscó a Andreas que no estaba muy lejos hablando animado con una chica y le hizo un gesto de “me voy”. Su amigo se percató que no estaba solo y le levantó un pulgar.

—Hay demasiado ruido y gente —señaló—. ¿Te molesta si vamos a afuera a hablar con tranquilidad?

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, el hombre accedió y la noche fría les dio la bienvenida.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Georg, ¿y…?

—Cuando te me acercaste allá dentro pensé que buscabas algo más —interrumpió la pregunta, creyendo con firmeza que era mejor estarse sin rodeos.

—Dios, yo también lo pensé —contestó, dándole una ojeada de pies a cabeza, lo cual hizo que Bill sintiera un escalofrío placentero—. Eres tan linda y atrayente.

Las palabras perdieron automáticamente todo su valor al darse cuenta de que había utilizado el género femenino. De forma instintiva vio su reflejo en los espejos adheridos a la entrada al club y frunció las cejas. No podía culparlo por confundirlo con una mujer, su largo cabello negro caía en desorden en sus hombros enmarcando unas facciones delicadas, unos ojos con el delineador un poco corrido y sombras tenues.

Antes de que pudiera aclarar la equivocación y largarse del lugar lo más rápido de lo que fuese capaz, un timbre se dejó escuchar.

—Disculpa —dijo el tal Georg antes sacar su teléfono y aceptar la llamada.

Bill se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer, pero cuando algo de lo de la conversación que sostenía provocó que Georg riera alto y fuerte, su estómago se revolvió. Debería aprovechar para irse, estaba consciente de eso. Contempló sus largas uñas pintadas de azul y negó con la cabeza. Oyó un sonido seco y como si alguien se aclarara la garganta.

—Soy gay.

La revelación le hizo levantar la cabeza y enarcar una ceja. ¿Era gay? Como si la situación no pudiera ser más extraña e incómoda. Abrió la boca para decir un sarcasmo y hacer evidente que el hecho de que fuera gay no era un inconveniente, pero Georg se le adelantó.

—He estado intentando salir con algunas chicas, pero no funciona para mí.

La mirada resignada de Georg, lo sincero que estaba siendo le provocó una sonrisa.

—Está bien, pero…

Un grupo de gente saliendo en estado deplorable no le dejaron terminar de hablar. Maldita sea, si no estaba destinado o lo que fuera a decir que solo lucía como mujer, no que era una, que así fuera.

Suspiró, dispuesto a darle una despedida vaga a Georg e irse a casa a dormir o quizá beber parte de la botella de coñac que le todavía le quedaba, cuando ocurrió repentinamente que una boca se pegó a la suya y le regaló un beso tan intenso y corto que no tuvo tiempo de rechazar ni corresponder.

Había pasado dos meses sin besar a nadie. Y lo extrañaba, y Georg besaba tan bien…

—Dijiste que eras gay —señaló y se mordió la lengua a continuación. ¿Era idiota o qué?

Georg sonrió y se acomodó su cabello.

—Lo soy, pero sentí que debía hacerlo. —Bill no replicó nada—. Me tengo que ir, ¿quieres que te lleve o regresarás?

Este chico era dulce, podía saberlo únicamente por esos escasos minutos tan confusos que habían compartido. Dulce y guapo. Y gay. Sin saber por qué, en vez de decir algo como, “oye, sabes qué, tengo pene” o parecido, Bill se encontró pidiéndole una manera de ubicarlo.

—No me dijiste cuál era tu nombre —dijo Georg, guardando su número en la agenda del teléfono de Bill antes de pasárselo.

—Bill.

Georg hizo una cara de extrañeza.

—¿Bill por… Billie? —preguntó y Bill asintió antes de poder evitarlo.

***

Bill dio otra mordida a su tostada con mermelada mientras Andreas le miraba incrédulo.

—¿Billie? O sea, ¿Billie de… Billie Holiday?

—Sip —dijo con la boca llena y Andreas estalló en carcajadas a las que Bill se unió, casi ahogándose. Cuando se serenó, tomó un poco de jugo de naranja y tosió un poco—. No me hagas reír así.

—Tiene su tinte gracioso: este chico te gusta y cree que eres mujer. Pero no es grave, es cuestión de que le digas que te faltan un par de atributos y te sobra uno… Billie.

—¡Andi, deja de pronunciar ese nombre! —se quejó con un falso mohín.

—Si en serio te gusta, llámalo y busca quedar con él. —Bill no respondió y Andreas le pateó con suavidad por debajo de la mesa para llamar su atención—. Me da gusto verte así, riéndote y sin atormentarte por lo de Franz.

A la mención de ese nombre, hizo una mueca. Tomó su teléfono y le sonrió a su amigo. Seguiría adelante.

Fue recién al cuarto timbre que una voz grave le contestó.

—¿Diga?

—Hola Georg, soy Bill. No sé si te acuerdas de mí, nos conocimos hace unos días y…

—¿Billie? —Bill resopló pero dijo que sí—. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Quería saber si podíamos vernos… —Hubo un pequeño silencio comprensible y Bill rodó los ojos, sin poder creer que tenía que convencer al otro hombre—. Sin presiones, como amigos. A pesar del beso sé que no vas a cambiar tu opción sexual de la noche a la mañana.

—Por un instante imaginé que… —contestó Georg pero sin acabar de decir lo que quería, cambiándolo por una risa corta y seca—. Llamas en el momento oportuno. Es cumpleaños de mi compañero de piso y vamos a hacerle una fiesta.

—Oh, suena divertido.

Anotó de la dirección y las referencias para llegar al sitio. Al colgar, se sintió satisfecho. Cabía la posibilidad de que Georg se enojase por haber dejado que siguiera en el error, pero lidiaría con eso y lo superarían. Quién sabe, incluso podía salir algo bueno de todo.

***

Maldijo nuevamente al no encontrar la dirección, pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y llamar a Georg, entró por una calle y dio con un edificio gris y con muchos pisos. Andreas se había ofrecido a acompañarle, sin embargo, lo había rechazado por considerarlo innecesario.

Iba solo con una misión.

Misión endiabladamente complicada, como reconoció al entrar al departamento indicado en el que había una muchedumbre considerable, aunque no tan numerosa como las botellas y los vasos rebosantes de alcohol que circulaban.

Quizá decirle a Andi que no viniera había sido una mala decisión, pensó cuando alguien se tropezó con sus propios pies y logró recuperar su precario equilibrio justo antes de caerse encima de él

—Cuidado —farfulló sin ánimos y buscando a Georg con los ojos después de arreglarse la ropa en movimientos rápidos.

—Lo… lamento —pronunció con dificultad una voz masculina arrastrando las palabras—. Uh, ¿quién eres tú? No nos conocemos.

Bill bufó. Cavilando entre voltear y encarar al hombre en indiscutible estado de embriaguez y responderle de mala gana, o simplemente alejarse, escuchó un “Billie” que le impidió tomar una decisión.

—Billie, viniste. —Era Georg que lucía contento, tal vez un poco mareado—. Veo que conociste a Tom.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó y Georg le puso los brazos encima al hombre que había trastabillado y seguía ahí, estático—. ¿Tú eres Tom?

—Sí. Y tú eres Billie, ¿verdad? Es un gusto —dijo con tal suavidad que por un segundo no pareció ebrio. Bill parpadeó, impresionado por el interés súbito.

Tom era casi tan alto como él y tenía una ropa ancha que, apostaba, le hacía dificultoso caminar con soltura. Tenía largas rastas rubias, una gorra y un rostro atrayente. Sus ojos marrones brillaban en evidente flirteo solo corroborado por la forma en la que jugaba con el piercing que tenía en el labio.

—Aquí Tom está de cumpleaños —indicó Georg. Bill estaba por pedirle un rato a solas, sin embargo, no pudo porque este desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Eres la mujer más bonita que he visto en mi vida —murmuró Tom demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Tom estaba bien. Es decir, muy bien, pero había demasiados contras, empezando por el hecho de que lo consideraba una chica. Esto ya empezaba a joderle los nervios.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa fingida—, pero tengo que…

No terminó de hablar porque al girar la cabeza, vio cómo Georg estaba charlando amenamente con un hombre de largo cabello negro, que para su asombro, se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso tímido que ante sus ojos se volvió agresivo y necesitado.

Arrugó la nariz y chasqueó la lengua.

Al diablo. Le gustaba Georg y todavía no estaba dispuesto a la idea de “dejarlo ir” sin hacer un buen intento, pero era claro que esa noche no conseguiría nada más que ver cómo alguien le metía la lengua hasta la garganta o, por la forma en la que se habían inclinado contra el sillón en el que estaban sentados, presenciar una escena erótica.

Se dispuso a irse lo más rápido posible, pero unos ojos marrones que no podían enfocar demasiado bien le contemplaban con exagerada fijeza.

—Me gustas —afirmó de pronto Tom y Bill arqueó una ceja—. Quédate y tal vez… podamos pasarla bien, Billie. Billie… me gusta tu nombre.

—¿Y quién dice que tú me gustas a mí? —Era tonto entablar una conversación que no iría a ningún lado. Bill suspiró—. Mira, no actúes de un modo del que luego te avergonzarás. Me voy.

—Te llamaré, te lo prometo —le aseguró con una sonrisa obstinada.

—No tienes mi número —señaló Bill, despectivo y caminando unos pasos.

—Lo conseguiré.

Bill sacudió la mano en el aire, dándole igual. Era suficiente y Tom estaba muy alcoholizado como para acordarse, así que concerniente a él, daba igual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Bill aprende que Tom cumple sus promesas y todo comienza a complicarse.

Tom, _por supuesto_ , llamó.

—¿Quién dices? —Bill preguntó, perplejo y cerrando con más fuerza su mano alrededor del teléfono.

—Tom. Prometí llamarte, ¿lo recuerdas? No fue difícil conseguir tu número, Georg lo tenía.

—Uhm, sí. Solo que…creí que quien no se acordaría serías tú —dijo con sinceridad. Tom rió, el sonido de su alegre carcajada fluyendo por la línea y Bill se estremeció.

—¿Cómo no llamarte? —dijo con delicadeza cuando todo rastro de risa se perdió—. Quiero invitarte a salir.

No, gracias, pensó Bill de inmediato con consternación. Esto había ido lejos. Absurdamente lejos.

—Tengo mucho que hacer, ¿sabes?, y no…

—Sé que no hice una primera buena impresión, pero dame otra oportunidad. No vas a arrepentirte.

Su estómago dio saltos ante la afirmación.

—Apuesto a que no… —soltó sin pensarlo en un susurro que fue lo suficientemente alto para que Tom lo escuchase.

Algo en este hombre le atraía inexorablemente. Y era estúpido, porque no lo conocía y la única vez que lo había vista estaba con demasiados tragos encima.

—Una cita y nada más. Si no funciona, lo olvidamos y listo.

—Uh… está bien—aceptó Bill para su propio desconcierto y el rostro de Georg se arrastró hacia su mente, apareciendo sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa… y también apareció Tom jugando con su piercing. Encima de todo, apareció esa sucesión de letras horrible: “Billie”.

Cuando colgó, recurrió a todas sus herramientas de autoengaño para convencerse de que no estaba encerrándose en un callejón sin salida. Sin poder lograr bien su cometido, gruñó y enterró la cabeza en sus manos.

***

Tom apareció diez minutos tarde. Bill había estado tamborileando los dedos en la mesa del pequeño café, evaluando a cada segundo levantarse y irse.

—Lo siento, había mucho tránsito.

La visión de Tom le quitó un poco el aliento y le hizo negar la cabeza, musitando un “no importa”.

Y bueno, no importaba. Odiaba a las personas impuntuales, aunque fuese por solo unos escasos segundos. Odiaba ser tomado por una mujer, pero en ese instante, todo era recompensado por el hombre extremadamente atractivo que estaba a corta distancia y portaba una sonrisa demoledora.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando? —Bill negó—. Bien. ¿Quieres pedir algo más o irnos de una vez? Te tengo algo preparado.

—¿Una sorpresa? —preguntó con una exaltación que no pudo ocultar.

—Podría decirse. Qué dices, ¿vamos? —Bill amaba las sorpresas. Asintió y con rapidez se levantó, agarrando su bolso—. Luces linda —dijo Tom mientras subían a su auto y Bill sonrió con tanta sinceridad como no lo hubiera imaginado.

Horas antes, frente a su armario y decidiendo qué ponerse, se había sentido como el tonto que sabía que era por seguir esa farsa, pero esas dos simples palabras le habían hecho en serio “linda”. El pensamiento le perturbó y negando con la cabeza de forma breve, centró su atención en Tom.

En el fondo, había esperado que Tom fuese uno de esos hombres que lanzan frases estúpidas y repetidas, con una conversación aburrida y superficial, sin embargo, no resultó ser precisamente así.

—¿Así que eres periodista? No lo hubiera imaginado. —Tom encogió los hombros.

—No te dejes llevar por las apariencias —recomendó con una sonrisa—. Es genial. Me pagan por escribir reseñas de conciertos y festivales de música, y tengo la posibilidad de entrevistar a muchos personajes del medio. Tengo suerte, la música es mi gran pasión y escribir no está tan mal.

Por la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban, Bill le creía.

—¿Tú qué haces? ¿Trabajas, estudias?

—Diseño en una empresa de modas —dijo evasivamente—. ¿Adónde vamos?

—Verás en un momento.

Poco después llegaron al departamento que Tom y Georg compartían. Bill arrugó la frente. El sitio estaba diferente a cómo lo recordaba, sin duda por la falta de gente borracha, desorden y alcohol por doquier.

En la cocina, Tom le hizo sentar frente a una pequeña mesa y se puso un mandil blanco, lo cual causó que liberara una sonrisita.

—¿Cocinarás para mí?

—Si te soy franco, ya cociné. Solo faltan algunos detalles —respondió, una sonrisa curvando sus labios. Bill le miró incrédulo—. Sé que para una primera cita es excesivo, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerza extra por esa funesta primera impresión.

—Espero que no me envenenes —Bill intentó aligerar el ambiente. Tom aparentó lucir herido.

—Te traigo a mis dominios para enseñarte lo que mejor hago y me lastimas con comentarios así…. —El fingido dramatismo hizo que ambos rieran—. Aunque fue difícil decidir qué platillo hacer. ¿No eres vegetariana, cierto?

—Intenté de adolescente, pero no es lo mío. Entonces, ¿qué tenemos hoy?

Sentía emoción, una juvenil e irrefrenable emoción. Ningún novio o cita había cocinado para él y como cada vez que se metía a la cocina lo único que hacía era desastre, solo cuando viajaba a visitar a su familia podía contar con comer una buena comida casera.

Tom le sirvió una copa de vino blanco y contestó un nombre complicado con palabras francesas involucradas de lo que solamente rescató vieira y pescado. No era gran amante de la comida marina, pero…

Oh, Dios, fue todo lo que pudo pensar Bill, estoy arruinado.

Apuró otro trago de vino y la copa quedó vacía. Tom se encontraba dándole las espaldas y en silencio, indiscutiblemente concentrado en lo que hacía.

—¿Te molesta si me sirvo más vino? —preguntó dubitativo.

Recibió una negación y presuroso vertió más del alcohol mientras Tom añadía una broma que no tenía mucha gracia.

Para su completa desgracia, o tal vez dicha, todavía seguía indeciso, la comida resultó deliciosa y la charla durante la cena fue ligera y entretenida.

—Eso estuvo tan bueno —canturreó satisfecho por tercera vez—. ¿Estudiaste artes culinarias o algo así?

Tom encogió los hombros.

—Lo consideré, pero un hecho fortuito me hizo conseguir un puesto en la revista en la que trabajo ahora, así que lo dejé como el hobby que recogió mis pedazos cuando me di cuenta de que con la guitarra no llegaría a ningún lado.

—¿Tocas la guitarra? —Bill tenía algo por los músicos y la idea provocó que los dedos de sus pies se encogieran—. Toca para mí.

—Soy muy malo —se excusó con una media sonrisa en disculpa—. ¿Quieres comer postre o ver una película? Tenemos el departamento para nosotros hasta que Georg llegue de su cita.

Bill sintió que hacía una mueca y la ocultó tras su copa con rapidez.

—Película, ¿sí? He comido hasta saciarme.

No discutió cuando Tom dijo que se encargaría de la limpieza y el lavado del servicio luego y se acomodaron en el sillón.

Georg tenía una cita, seguramente con el chico con el que lo había visto en la fiesta…

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Empezaron a ver la película, o al menos lo intentaron, ya que Bill tenía la mente en otro lado y Tom se dedicó más a contemplarle de soslayo que a dedicarle atención al televisor.

Lo había pasado bien, pero… Mierda. Bill suspiró y cerró los ojos. En vez de salir del embrollo, poco a poco se envolvía más y más. Soltar la verdad y después esperar las reacciones de Tom, eso era lo que debía hacer.

Sin embargo…

Una mano cálida en su mejilla le hizo girar y antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, los labios de Tom se pegaron a los suyos y con habilidad resbaló su lengua dentro de su boca, masajeando y provocando que todo su cuerpo se rindiera.

Se besaron por largos minutos hasta que sintió la mano de Tom posarse en su rodilla y el pánico brotó a borbotones. Si aquella mano subía más, se encontraría con algo que supuestamente no debía estar ahí. Se apartó con un sonido seco y balbució que debía irse.

—¿Por…?

—Lo siento, tengo que levantarme temprano —se despidió caminando hasta la puerta, siendo escoltado por un Tom que a pesar de estar confuso, no presionó.

—La he pasado bien, Billie…

—Yo también.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Parece que va a llover. —Bill miró la expresión dulce de Tom y aceptó, sintiéndose de lo peor.

***

—Deberías decir la verdad, Bill.

Bill dejó escapar un sonido de frustración.

—No puedo creer que esto comenzara porque quería una noche con alguien. ¡Es tu culpa, Andi! —Andreas puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero tienes razón —agregó al observar cómo su teléfono dejaba de vibrar.

Era la segunda vez en cinco días que se negaba a contestar cuando sabía que era Tom, igual suerte habían corrido tres mensajes de texto.

Andreas puso una mano en su hombro, como si le diera fuerzas.

—Voy a llamar a Georg —dijo resuelto y su amigo enarcó una ceja.

—Deberías hablar primero con Tom, digo, él es el de la cita y…

Dejó de hablar, sabiendo que como casi siempre sus palabras serían desoídas. Bill ya se hallaba con el auricular pegado a la oreja. Con un suspiro, anunció que tenía que regresar a trabajar y se marchó.

—¿Billie? Wow, ¿cómo estás? No pensé saber de ti… ya sabes, a menos que no fuera por Tom.

—Podemos ser amigos, ¿no? —refutó con una voz perfectamente falsa de alegría—. Es más, ¿por qué no nos encontramos más tarde? Tengo ánimos de un buen café después del trabajo.

La pregunta tomó de sorpresa a Georg, pero este acabó aceptando.

***

—Tom me contó de su cita. —Bill forzó una sonrisa—. Pecaré de indiscreto: me dijo que les fue genial, pero que no has devuelto sus llamadas…

—Sí —asintió, maquinando con rapidez una mentira creíble—, es que estuve de viaje por trabajo y todo se volvió complicado. Solo hoy llegué y me sentí con ganas de hablar con alguien, y bueno…

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, claro. —Georg tenía puesta una sonrisa fácil y que inspiraba confianza. Bill tomó airé y bajó la mirada—. La verdad es que no. No sentí que hubiera mucha química con Tom y hace poco la relación seria que tenía llegó a su fin.

—Oh, lo siento.

Bill sonrió, enfrentando la mirada de Georg y meneando la cabeza.

—Era un imbécil. A veces he sentido ganas de buscar a la pobre chica que va a casarse con él y advertirle. —Georg hizo un gesto de extrañeza y Bill sintió que quería extenderse en el tema—. Dos meses después de dejarme me enteré de que iba a casarse. Nunca nos quisimos demasiado, pero igual fue un poco doloroso para mi orgullo propio…

Estuvo a punto de lanzar la explicación completa y se mordió la lengua a tiempo para evitar decir que su ex clamaba a los cuatro vientos ser gay y ahora estaba por casarse con una mujer.

—En fin. No quiero hablar más de eso —dijo con rapidez, sintiendo presión en la boca de su estómago.

Supuestamente había quedado con Georg para decirle la verdad, y sin embargo, en quince minutos le había contado más de dos mentiras.

En ese momento arribó su pedido y se quedaron callados hasta que la camarera les preguntó si querían algo más.

—No, nada para mí, gracias. ¿Y tú, Billie?

Bill miró su humeante café negro y negó. Fueron dejados solos. Georg alargó la mano para tomar su cucharita para echarle azúcar a su té, pero no puedo porque repentinamente su dedo empezó a sangrar y liberó un ruido de fastidio.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Bill al notar una fina línea roja en la zona herida de Georg antes de que este se la cubriera con una servilleta para detener la sangre.

— Estaba cambiándole una cuerda a mi bajo y me lastimé por distraído. Parece que la herida se ha abierto de nuevo. Nada importante. —Sonrió.

Ahí estaba nuevamente ese algo por los músicos y Bill no refrenó su curiosidad hasta que supo que Georg era parte de una banda que tocaba en pequeños clubs de vez en cuando.

—Más que todo es un pasatiempo, estamos conscientes de que no firmaremos contratos ni nada parecido. Es amor a la música.

Amor a la música, esa oración le trajo a la memoria unas rastas rubias y una sonrisa encantadora, y Bill se apuró a cambiar de tema.

—No es mi asunto, pero en la fiesta de Tom te vi muy acaramelado con alguien.

—Evan. Lo conocí hace poco pero… no sé. Mi único inconveniente con él es que no busca nada serio, y ya me he cansado de ir de pareja en pareja, ¿entiendes?

Bill cabeceó, entendiendo a la perfección a qué se refería Georg. Su caso era parecido. No tenía reparos en tener ocasionales amoríos de una noche, pero en el fondo estaba cansado y quería encontrar a aquella persona ideal. Nunca se había cegado ante la idea de que iba a permanecer toda su vida con Franz ni sus frases y promesas baratas le habían deslumbrado, pero le fastidiaba.

Al alzar la vista, contempló cómo Georg hacía tentativas de endulzar su café sin abrirse más la herida y sonrió, ofreciéndose a ayudar.

***

La noche anterior Andreas y unas cuantas personas más se habían ido a su casa para trabajar en un proyecto grande y se había acostado bastante tarde, así que cuando sintió que alguien corría la cortina y dejaba que las luces del sol se colaran en la habitación, metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada, gruñendo.

—Despierta, tienes una llamada de tu príncipe azul —tarareó una voz a su costado, quitándole con brusquedad la almohada a la que se aferraba como un salvavidas.

Se incorporó lo suficiente para coger el teléfono y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

—¿Hola? —dijo tapando con una mano un bostezo. Estaba demasiado adormecido para que lo dicho por Andreas hiciera funcionar su cerebro.

—¿Billie, eres tú? —Al reconocer la voz de Tom, se sentó y sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a Andreas que reía por lo bajo. Contestó con una afirmación—. No esperaba una llamada tuya…

¿Él lo había hecho la llamada, encima? Andreas seguía riéndose y entonces entendió. Sacándole el dedo medio a su amigo, le comunicó en un susurro que nunca más le dejaría dormir en su departamento sin importar qué tan tarde fuera. Se levantó.

—Estos días el trabajo me ha saturado —se excusó. Miró la hora y vio que eran las 7:30 a.m. y resopló, odiando un poquito más a Andi—. Espero no haberte despertado.

—No, a estas horas llego de correr. —Sin poderlo evitar, la imagen de Tom sudoroso atravesó su mente—. Me gusta comenzar mi rutina temprano, así siento que no desperdicio el día entero.

—Soy todo lo contrario —murmuró, observando al chico con ojeras y apariencia cansada que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo de su armario—. Ayer nos quedamos trabajando hasta tarde pero quise disculparme por haberme… eh, desvanecido.

Tom contestó que no importaba y Bill quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared hasta quedar inconsciente. Le había dicho a Georg que no había sentido que había habido química con Tom pero era evidente que este no le había contado nada a su amigo… Lo que ahora debía hacer era poner cualquier excusa.

O podrías decirle la verdad, pensó.

¿Debía?

Sí debía, se dijo, pero no pudo.

Porque sin saber cómo, se vio absorbido por una plática agradable, Tom contándole que esa noche tenía que entrevistar a su artista favorito sobre el nuevo álbum que había sacado y se encontraba nervioso.

—Al repasar las preguntas que voy a hacerle, me sudan las manos —dijo con diversión—. No sé, creo que siento un pequeño _crush_ por Samy Deluxe.

Bill rió junto a Tom.

—Ya se me pasará. He estado cerca de algunas de las mujeres más bellas del medio, pero… Mierda, he estado junto a ti, y si he podido sobrevivir a eso, lo puedo hacer todo.

Vaya estupidez, dictaminó Bill mentalmente. Pero sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Ese momento fue el elegido por Andreas para entrar a la habitación con dos tazas de café y arqueó una ceja al ver su sonrojo.

—¿Sigues hablando con él? —curioseó interesado. Como Bill parecía querer ignorarle, Andreas se acercó y pegó su oído al teléfono para intentar escuchar.

—¡Andi, no molestes! —se quejó, dándole un golpe a su amigo para que se alejara.

—¿Andi? —preguntó Tom con voz seria mientras Bill cubría el teléfono para decirle a Andreas que después le patearía el trasero pero aceptando la taza que el rubio le tendió con una sonrisa y un “quiero detalles”.

—Sí, mi amigo Andreas —contestó cuando el mencionado se fue por donde había venido—. Anoche se quedó.

—¿Se quedó contigo? —Como el tono serio seguía en la voz de Tom, Bill recién se dio cuenta de la implicancia que podrían tener sus palabras y soltó una carcajada—. Billie…

—Andreas es como mi hermano. A veces se queda a dormir, especialmente cuando trabajamos en un proyecto —dijo. Estaba aclarando un posible malentendido, había estado hablando con Tom por más de… vio el reloj y jadeó, veinte minutos—. Tom, debo colgar. Tengo que alistarme.

—Sí, yo también.

—Suerte con todo eso de Samy Deluxe. Lo harás bien.

—Gracias. Nos vemos pronto, Billie.

Tom irradiaba algo que no era capaz de precisar y le atraía, lo había comprobado una vez más. Tom, el heterosexual que juraba que era mujer, le gustaba.

Sorbió un poco de café de la taza que le había llevado Andreas y fue en su búsqueda, ubicándolo sentado en medio del revoltijo de mantas del sillón en el que había dormido y viendo televisión.

—Andi, ¿por qué lo llamaste? —dijo tranquilamente, sentándose a su lado. Una parte de él todavía quería matar a su amigo, pero cuando Andi volteó y le devolvió la mirada con preocupación, Bill suspiró.

—Quería que alivianaras tu conciencia, pero veo que he logrado todo lo contrario.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Bill acepta que no hay momento _oportuno_ y decide que ha ido demasiado lejos con el malentendido.

Ahí estaba, de nuevo complicándose y dividiéndose entre pasarla bien, bloqueando de su mente aquello que no quería aceptar y atormentándose por la mentira y lo injusto que estaba siendo con el hombre a su lado que movía ligeramente la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

—¿No es asombroso? —gritó Tom en su dirección—. Esta banda es de lo mejor que tenemos en el ámbito local.

Bill hizo un gesto vago en respuesta y dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

El día anterior Tom le había llamado con una propuesta inusitada, “ven conmigo a trabajar”, y viendo que era inofensivo asistir a un concierto en un pequeño local, había aceptado.

Sin poder controlarlo, se veía cada vez más atrapado por una equivocación que no había aclarado en el momento oportuno. ¿Momento oportuno? Eso no existía, cualquiera hubiera sido el indicado y aquella era su manera estúpida de querer justificarse a sí mismo. Una maldita mentira que tenía miedo de señalar era una mentira y punto.

—¿Estás demasiado aburrida? —escuchó que Tom preguntaba, seguramente percatándose de su cigarrillo consumido a la mitad con la ceniza intacta o de su mirada perdida.

—No, estoy pasándola bien.

Y no era del todo falso, porque si bien la música distaba de ser la que le gustaba escuchar, Tom tenía razón, el grupo era bueno. Además que tenía oportunidad de observar a su “cita” con atención, lo cual nunca era una pérdida. ¿Cómo podía Tom ser tan guapo y agradable?

Justo cuando cavilaba si prender otro cigarrillo, el cantante del grupo se despidió y el local se vio invadido por música pinchada por un DJ.

—Hace unos días sacaron un nuevo single después de dos años —informó Tom cuando alejó su vaso de vodka vacío—. La espera ha valido la pena. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la barra?

Bill sonrió y respondió con una negativa, viendo las espaldas de Tom alejarse cuando anunció que él sí se pediría otra bebida.

Los minutos fueron pasando, uno tras otro, y su acompañante seguía sin volver. Cuando rechazó por tercera vez una invitación para tomar un trago, la extrañeza que sentía se transformó en una mezcla de desconcierto, enojo y angustia.

Indeciso como estaba en qué hacer, se quedó esperando. Cuando sintió una mano posándose en su espalda se sobresaltó pero se calmó al mirar que era Tom encorvándose hacia él y con una expresión de culpabilidad.

—El manager de la banda me retuvo, quería ver si podía entrevistarlos. Todo por publicitarse —dijo a su oído—. Lo siento.

—Creí que…

—Cada segundo se hizo eterno pensando que estabas aquí sola —interrumpió, deteniéndose para dejar un beso en el cuello de Bill antes de seguir hablando—, y considerando la posibilidad de que al volver te hubieras marchado o estuvieras en compañía de alguien más.

Bill no pudo responder nada porque su rostro fue tomado con delicadeza y Tom le besó, sin dejarle opción, mordisqueando su labio inferior, pidiendo un acceso que no le fue negado. El beso fue intenso y los dejó jadeantes.

—La última vez no probaste el postre que te preparé. ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? —Bill parpadeó, sintiendo que sus mejillas se acaloraron—. No, no, no me refiero a nada raro —dijo Tom apresuradamente al interpretar su mirada y su cara roja.

—¿Nada raro?

—Lo prometo. Y sabes que cumplo mis promesas.

Bill sonrió y contestó que sí, lo sabía.

Al oír las palabras postre y departamento, situaciones y posiciones indecorosas habían atravesado su cabeza, especialmente después del beso que habían compartido. La manera en la que Tom se había apurado a aclarar que no se refería a nada “raro” le había parecido tan dulce… y más porque si no fuera por la mentira que se oscilaba peligrosa entre ellos, lo más seguro era que hubieran saltado a la cama ya, sin premeditaciones.

Bill se hubiera encargado de eso.

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios mientras la culpabilidad y el deseo le corroían el cuerpo.

***

A pesar de que a primera impresión el lugar estaba vacío, cuando las luces de la sala fueron encendidas, dos figuras jadearon y se separaron en uno de los sillones.

—¡Georg, para esto tienes tu propio cuarto! —exclamó Tom con diversión—. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a tu desvergüenza pero aquí Billie…

Georg levantó la mirada con las facciones teñidas de rojo y tosió, buscando aclararse la garganta para luego saludarle. El otro hombre, el que supo instantáneamente que era Evan, hizo lo mismo y Bill devolvió ambos saludos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cuando me dijiste que ibas a salir asumí que llegarías más tarde, quizá mañana —empezó a decir Georg cuando estuvieron todos sentados y la incomodidad seguía instalada en el ambiente.

—Georg —advirtió Tom a su amigo, quien solo encogió los hombros—. No le hagas caso, solo está molesto porque entramos en el instante menos adecuado.

—Por lo menos estamos vestidos. ¿Te recuerdo aquella vez en la universidad? Dios mío, vi más de ti de lo que me hubiera gustado ver jamás.

—Ni tú te la crees —refutó Tom y cuando Georg encogió los hombros, de la garganta de Bill salió una risa que pronto contagió a todos los presentes, a excepción de Evan.

Probablemente que su cita y su compañero de departamento estuvieran mandándose indirectas sobre un enamoramiento por parte de uno, no sería con exactitud lo más gracioso para cualquiera; sin embargo, Bill sí lo hallaba hilarante.

—Me voy —anunció Evan poniéndose en pie y agarrando su cazadora. Hizo gesto de adiós a Tom y Bill y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido por Georg que dijo que iría con él a la puerta.

—Ese tipo no me causa buena espina —comentó Tom al estar seguro de que no podía ser escuchado—, pero bueno. ¿Quieres una probada del postre que te mencioné? … Ya regreso.

Bill asintió, cruzando los dedos para que no sea nada relacionado con chocolate, manzana o coco.

—Billie, por favor no juegues con los sentimientos de Tom —dijo alguien a su izquierda en voz baja.

Georg había regresado de despedir a Evan y se acomodó en el mismo sitio que había estado antes.

—No, no es… —La presencia de Tom impidió que acabara de decir lo que decía.

Georg había hablando en serio, se lo decía el tono que había empleado y la expresión que llevaba. Bill tragó saliva y apenas encontró voz para agradecer el pequeño plato que el hombre de rastas le tendía.

—Gracias, se ve delicioso —dijo Bill.

—Es mousse de melocotón.

—Niños, no hagan travesuras que los dejo a solas —intervino Georg, levantándose. Sonreía abiertamente, ni un solo rastro de la petición que había hecho mostrándose—. Hasta mañana.

Bill comió en silencio, repasando repetitivamente lo que Georg había dicho: “No juegues con los sentimientos de Tom”. ¿Estaba haciendo eso? Una vocecilla le gritó la respuesta que ya sabía y el dulce que tan bien sabía en su lengua repentinamente se tornó desagradable, amargo y se vio fingiendo una sonrisa y alabando las habilidades culinarias de Tom, pero sin poder seguir comiendo.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —cuestionó Tom con confusión.

—No, solo que… me he empalagado y la cabeza ha empezado a dolerme —improvisó, pidiendo mentalmente disculpas.

—¿Quieres recostarte un poco? —Bill negó—. ¿Prefieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Contestando que sí, que mejor sería ir a descansar, se sintió peor. Ni siquiera podía figurarse qué pensaba Tom de él, un rato estando completamente normal y al siguiente luciendo como si se hubiera enterado de una desgracia, decaído y toda su capacidad de hacer una conversación normal, desaparecida.

Antes de bajar del auto de Tom, se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y le besó en la mejilla, susurrando que lo lamentaba.

***

Andreas había intentado, de todos los modos que se le ocurrió, convencerlo de que no era una mala persona. A veces Bill le había creído, pero solo había durado poco, ya que cuando rechazaba alguna llamada o recibía un texto de Tom y, nuevamente, no respondía ni para comunicar que seguía vivo, siempre acababa con una fisonomía de luto.

—Dejé que todo el jodido asunto se me escapara de las manos, Andi —gimoteó, llevándose otra gran cucharada de helado a la boca.

—Pero desaparecer de la faz de la tierra no es la respuesta.

—No molestes —dijo, aún sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón—. Oye, qué haces aquí, ¿tu gran cena familiar no es hoy?

Andreas gruñó, quejándose de la odiosa tía que había venido de visita, sin embargo, se puso en pie y se acomodó la ropa.

—Es viernes por la noche, sabes. —Hizo la observación, señalando con una mano a Bill vestido con buzo y una camiseta holgada, el cabello amarrado en una cola alta y nada de maquillaje—. Podrías detenerte ahora que todavía queda algo del litro de helado, ponerte decente y salir a divertirte.

—¿Divertirme? —protestó Bill, como si la simple mención le diera aversión—. La última vez que salí a divertirme terminé en esto, metido en un lío del que solo podría salir ileso si tuviera un par de tetas.

Andreas rió, indiferente a su “sufrimiento”.

—Hablando de tetas, dudo mucho de la capacidad cognitiva de tu galán porque Bill, tú no tienes formas de mujer ni por asomo, y el cabello largo y tus facciones tampoco engañan tanto…

—Es por primeras impresiones, Andi. —Ni Bill mismo estaba tan convencido de lo que acababa de decir.

—Ya me imagino una conversación entre Georg y Tom: “oye, aunque no tiene trasero ni caderas ni nada, está buena”, y el otro contestando, “sí, y aunque sea más alta que los dos y”… —Andreas lanzó una carcajada, interrumpiéndose y Bill gruñó.

—¿No tenías que irte? Tu amada tía está esperando tu gran beso de recibimiento.

De inmediato el buen humor de Andreas se evaporó y con cara de pocos amigos se despidió de él. Se escuchó la puerta cerrándose y Bill se hundió el sillón, sintiéndose súbitamente hastiado del helado que había estado comiendo desde hacía media hora. Perezoso hasta para buscar el control remoto, rebatió la idea de avanzar un poco de trabajo o de llamar a su madre y se quedó mirando en blanco un programa de concursos.

Pasó un tiempo que no podría especificar pero cuando escuchó el timbre, la noche ya había caído y la única luz que había era la proveniente del televisor. Con lentitud, se estiró y dejó el bote de helado en la mesa del centro, sintiendo sus dedos entumecidos y se encaminó a la puerta.

No se le ocurría quién podía ser. ¿Andreas habría olvidado algo? Probablemente. No imaginaba quién más podría aparecerse a esas horas un viernes. Su familia vivía lejos y sus amigos podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano.

Preparando un comentario sarcástico y burlón, abrió la puerta sin ver antes por la mirilla y se congeló al ver quién era.

—Tom… —susurró sorprendido.

—Hola.

Habían pasado días, ni siquiera podía estar concluir cuántos, desde que había visto a Tom. Su estómago se sacudió con violencia y su mano se cerró con fuerza en torno a la manija que no había soltado.

—Tal vez no sea muy pertinente, pero quería hablar contigo.

Bill pudo notar cómo el pánico le recorría cada centímetro de piel y bajó los ojos, enfocándolos en su buzo y en sus pies descalzos. Estaba hecho un desastre, nada de maquillaje, su cara limpia o quizá con vestigios de helado de fresa, su cabello amarrado descuidadamente… Sin embargo, ya no podía hacer nada.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Tom.

—Sí, claro —dijo, haciéndose a un lado.

Bill le dio un rápido vistazo a su sala y se sonrojó al ver que estaba tan desastrosa cómo él. Apartó la manta que estaba en el sillón e invitó a que Tom se sentara mientras apagaba la televisión.

—Disculpa el caos.

—Está bien, deberías mi habitación los fines de semana —aseguró Tom con una sonrisa cálida. De nuevo, el estómago de Bill se sacudió pero ahora por una razón diferente, sensación que se desvaneció cuando reparó que la sonrisa no duró demasiado—. Billie, me gustas mucho, ya te lo he dicho.

—Sí, y…

—Me rehúyes. Es un hecho. —Tom suspiró—. Solo quiero saber por qué lo haces.

Bill quedó en silencio, su cabeza yendo a mil por hora. ¿Debería decirle la verdad? Contempló al hombre sentado a menos de un metro, sus ojos marrones que proyectaban sinceridad y simpatía, sus rastas en perfecto orden, su ropa inmensa, y decidió que no podía seguir omitiendo a conveniencia una realidad que lo alejaría y probablemente provocaría que lo detestase o le causara repulsión.

Abrió la boca, buscando las palabras correctas, pero ningún sonido salió.

—Billie, a ti… Georg… —Bill cerró la boca y esperó a que Tom dijera que lo quería—. He notado cómo tu actitud cambia cuando está Georg, y él mismo me ha contado cómo se conocieron, del beso y que lo llamaste después de nuestra primera cita. ¿Georg te gusta, cierto?

La interrogación que prácticamente podía ser tomada como una aseveración le dejó estupefacto. Desde que las cosas habían comenzado a complicarse, no se había dedicado demasiado a pensar en Georg y no podía soltar una contestación estando seguro al cien por ciento.

Desde esa vez en el club, Georg le había atraído, primero sus brazos definidos y sus ojos verdes, luego fueron sus sonrisas y su charla animada. Sin embargo…

—Ya veo. —Bill parpadeó, entendiendo tardíamente de que Tom había interpretado su silencio como una afirmación—. Sabes que es gay, ¿no? Pero comprendo que no se puede mandar en quién te gusta o no. Ya no te molestaré más, Billie.

Los ojos heridos de Tom fueron como dagas que se le clavaron en el pecho. Había sido egoísta y de pronto lo único que podía repetirse en su cabeza era lo que Georg le había dicho: no juegues con los sentimientos de Tom.

Andreas tenía razón, no era una mala persona. Pero sí era alguien que había dejado que un malentendido fuera demasiado lejos, hiriendo en el proceso a una persona que no tenía la culpa de nada y lo que menos merecía era estar involucrado sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Como lo único que se escuchó fue el lejano ruido del tráfico, dando una corta despedida, Tom fue hacia la puerta.

—Espera —lo detuvo, hallando por fin voz y el atrevimiento necesario.

Aunque solo habían sido dos citas, nada grave en cualquier mundo, Bill sospechaba que Tom había puesto demasiado de sí mismo y que merecía saber la verdad.

—¿Qué pasa? —Tom seguía estático en el umbral. Bill tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Quiero… quiero decirte algo. ¿Cerrarías la puerta? Solo un segundo.

Tom asintió, haciendo lo que le pedía. Bill salvó la distancia que los separaba, quedando a escasos treinta centímetros del otro hombre y cogió su mano, llevándola a su entrepierna y presionando un poco. Sabía que la posibilidad de que le creyese sin pruebas tangentes eran escasas, por lo que había optado por ser directo.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué mierda? —profirió Tom, quitando raudamente su mano y retrocediendo—. Eres, eres… Tienes un…

—Soy hombre, sí.

—Todo este tiempo, Billie, tú…

Tom se detuvo abruptamente al pronunciar el nombre y avanzó los pasos que había retrocedido, yendo hacia Bill, quien únicamente se quedó inmóvil, pensando que recibiría un golpe que le desencajaría la mandíbula. Se lo había ganado a pulso si sucedía. Dicho golpe nunca llegó. Abriendo los ojos que había cerrado en reflejo, encontró unas facciones transformadas por una mixtura difícil de definir.

—Lo siento —musitó—. Lo siento tanto.

Sin saber si debía seguir hablando y explicarse, callarse o esperar alguna reacción, Bill se mordió el interior de su mejilla con fuerza. Algo le gritaba que esto sería duro pero cuando Tom se apartó lo más que pudo para luego dejarse caer en el sillón, se desesperó.

—Jamás quise que esto ocurriera, pero eras tan dulce y…

—Calla —pidió Tom con dureza y Bill calló.

Quiso ponerse en la misma posición de Tom por un instante y, aunque no lo logró del todo, entendió que lo mejor era aguardar. No había recibido una paliza ni gritos y Tom no se había marchado como un huracán furioso; solo le quedaba esperar. Se movió con lentitud y se apoyó en uno de los brazos del sofá que estaba a un lado del televisor.

—Georg tampoco sabe esto, ¿no? —dijo Tom al cabo de varios minutos en silencio en apenas un murmullo en el que se podía percibir más claramente lo dolido y desconcertado que se encontraba.

— No se lo digas, por favor.

—No lo haré, eso te corresponde a ti. —Y con esto, Tom se marchó sin dar una mirada atrás.

Bill fue a su dormitorio y se echó, abrazando una almohada y repitiendo obsesivamente en su cabeza la escena que acababa de ocurrir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Bill quiere seguir adelante, acepta la proposición de Georg y Tom se encarga de arruinar ambas resoluciones.

Bill puso los ojos en blanco al ver el horrible vestido que tenían todas las madrinas y siguió haciendo lo mismo a medida de que los detalles que, a su opinión, solo habían podido ser escogidos por una persona sin un ápice de buen gusto aparecían a su vista, como el mantel de un tono demasiado chillón de las mesas o la banda de onda disco que animaba la fiesta. Ni siquiera que no hubiera habido demasiado tiempo para la planeación justificaba, la verdad.

Pero ver cómo Franz palidecía cuando se acercó a la pareja recién casada, valió la pena. No tenía en mente hacer un escándalo o poner en evidencia a su ex, sin embargo, había querido comprobar por sí mismo que Franz seguiría adelante.

Y lo había hecho. Se había perdido adrede la ceremonia en la iglesia y ahora se hallaba en recepción, haciendo la fila para felicitar a Franz y a la tal Anabelle, según había escuchado por ahí.

—Bill, ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Franz en un murmullo agudo, recuperando de a pocos los colores.

—Cuando recibes una invitación, lo más lógico es asumir que tu presencia no va a disgustar a nadie —dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

—Fue un maldito error, yo nunca…

—Me da igual —cortó Bill, su sonrisa menguando, para después avanzar y darle sus buenos deseos a Anabelle.

No tenía más que hacer ahí, así que abandonó el recinto a largos pasos hacia su auto.

En realidad, lo último que hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias sería asistir a la boda de un ex, pero en su loca búsqueda de distracción y evasiva de pensar en determinadas cosas, la idea no había parecido tan descabellada. No había sido totalmente en vano, había comprobado que el capítulo Franz estaba en definitiva cerrado, sin resentimientos ni rencores.

Si solo pudiera estar tan seguro en otras cosas…

Se detuvo en una luz roja y le dio una ojeada a su teléfono que vibraba con un mensaje recién recibido. El texto era de Georg preguntando si quería ir a almorzar y el corazón casi se le salió por la boca o los oídos, quizá por ambos.

Escuchó un conjunto de bocinas y aturdido vio que la luz del semáforo había cambiado a verde. Recién cuando estuvo en su casa, releyó el mensaje y suspiró.

Había estado evitando hacer esto, pero ya no podía retrasarlo más: también debía contárselo a Georg.

Desde el día que le había dicho la verdad a Tom no había vuelto saber de él, lo cual no le asombró; sin embargo, Georg siguió dándole llamadas casuales para preguntarle cómo estaba, siempre llamándole “Billie”, prueba imbatible de que Tom no había revelado su secreto.

Después de llamar a Georg para decirle que estaba libre y quedar en encontrarse en un restaurante al cabo de cuarenta minutos, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió al sitio.

—¡Hola, Billie! ¿Cómo estás? —saludó Georg levantándose al verle aproximarse a la mesa.

Bill se sentó y sonrió.

—Bien. Estuve en la boda de mi ex —dijo, recibiendo el menú de un mozo. Georg levantó ambas cejas.

—Espero que no hayas cumplido lo que querías hacer. —Bill hizo una cara de confusión—. Eso de advertirle a la chica en lo que estaba metiéndose…

—Oh, no, no, cómo crees. —Rió—. Tal vez debí hacerlo después de que el idiota se atrevió a invitarme. Dice que fue una equivocación. Sospecho que quería restregármelo en la cara pero cuando realmente aparecí le salió el tiro por la culata.

—Si hablamos de infelices, podríamos mencionar a Evan.

—¿Sucedió algo en particular? Por lo que hablamos me dio la impresión de que… no iba a nada bueno. —Georg encogió los hombros dando a entender un “sí, todos lo veíamos venir”—. Lo siento.

—No, estoy mejor así.

Hicieron sus pedidos, sosteniendo una plática trivial e insubstancial hasta que Georg sacó a colación un tema que de golpe le hizo recordar a Bill que se encontraba ahí por algo más que pasar un buen rato.

—Tom ha estado actuando raro… o no sé. Me comentó que las cosas entre ustedes no habían funcionado sin ningún tipo de detalle. —Bill abrió la boca, pero Georg se adelantó—. Sé que es algo entre tú y él. Yo solo quería…

—Me pediste que no jugara con sus sentimientos —interrumpió, agachando la mirada—, y en el fondo creo que sí lo hice.

—Billie…

—Deja de llamarme Billie, por favor.

Georg no pudo responder nada por la  presencia de un mozo que traía la copa de vino que había pedido Bill.

—Gracias. —A pesar de que intentó sonreír, en los labios de Bill únicamente se formó una mueca, y el mozo se retiró—. Al conocernos asumiste algo que no era y dejé que el error siguiera y siguiera…

—¿Qué fue lo que asumí?

—Que era mujer y luego que mi nombre era Billie cuando te dije que era Bill —contestó sin respirar, de manera rápida y directa.

La manera en la que los ojos de Georg se abrieron considerablemente, como si estuvieran a punto de salirse de su posición, le estremeció y se removió incómodo en su sitio. Con rapidez pensó en qué más podría decir, tal vez disculparse, cualquiera cosa. Antes de tomar una resolución, la gran risotada que surgió desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Georg se le adelantó.

De todas las reacciones que hubiera podido esperar, risa no era ninguna de esas y sus cejas se juntaron en un gesto sospechoso.

—¿Es gracioso?

—Un poco —se las arregló para decir Georg pero cuando un pensamiento le atravesó la cabeza, los vestigios de relajo se borraron de su rostro—. Tom sabe esto, ¿cierto?

Bill asintió y el silencio se instaló en la mesa hasta que sus platos fueron traídos, permaneciendo intactos mientras Georg lucía con la cabeza en otro lado y Bill tomaba sorbo a sorbo de su vino hasta que vació la copa.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras hombres cuando nos conocimos? Hubiera sido todo más fácil y… Billie, perdón, Bill. Eh…

—Todo pasó tan rápido. Te acercaste a bailar, me gustaste y luego me saliste con que creías que era mujer y que eras gay… —Bill suspiró—. Me vi arrastrado por lo que sucedía y ni sé con precisión cuándo me vi en una cita con Tom y respondiendo al nombre de Billie.

—Arrastrado —repitió Georg—. Es increíble que no te hayas equivocado ni una vez en el género cuando hablaste. O si lo hiciste no me percaté. Qué… inesperado. Wow. Es decir, noté la obvia falta de tus atributos físicos, pero, ¿que fueras hombre? Nunca.

—Uh, sí.

Georg estaba siendo tan comprensivo, intentado entender por qué habían llegado a tal situación que el peso que aplastaba su tórax se alivianó ligeramente.

—Bill, eres tan… bonita —Georg se dio cuenta de su desliz, pero no se corrigió— que confundirse como lo hice no creo que haya sido tan fatal.

—¿Gracias?

Bill contempló su plato y lo empujó levemente en rechazo, sabiendo que estaba frío. Georg sonrió y ofreció que fuesen por comida rápida. La perspectiva de una hamburguesa y papas fritas se le hizo tan apetitosa a Bill que no tuvo dudas en aceptar; el ambiente dividido a mitades iguales entre incómodo y agradable no le detuvo.

Casi media hora luego, cuando su hamburguesa estaba a medias y el paquete de papas fritas se hallaba vacío, Bill miró de soslayo al hombre sentado en el asiento del pasajero y paulatinamente lo que restaba de hambre desapareció.

Después de salir del restaurant no habían intercambiado más que un par de líneas y sabía que había un motivo por el cual Georg seguía ahí, la pregunta era qué. Estaba nervioso.

Más minutos pasaron hasta que Georg giró de súbito hacia él, intimidándole un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —Asintió con languidez—. No quiero asustarse y esto es raro, creo, considerando lo que ha pasado… pero… ¿saldrías conmigo?

Bill estaba atónito.

Intentó pronunciar algunas palabras pero de su boca solo salieron sonidos incongruentes, así que se rindió y aspiró aire. ¿Cómo Georg quería salir con él? Una cosa era que se hubiera mostrado tolerante y amistoso, otra muy distinta que quisiera que empezaran a verse con otros fines. No entendía.

—¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó al fin, con calma y abierta curiosidad.

—Ese día del club cuando te vi bailar solo, no me importó que parecieras una chica, me atrajiste de forma imperiosa. Por eso también te besé.

Bill recordaba el beso y las sensaciones agradables. Podía recordar que Georg besaba bien. Georg le gustaba. Él le gustaba a Georg. Y a pesar de un comienzo tan intrincado podrían arreglárselas para ver hasta dónde podrían llegar.

Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema.

Bill sintió un nudo en la garganta y concedió mentalmente que quizá el problema no era tan pequeño y sino, más bien, uno gigantesco y con nombre propio: Tom. Y había más, como el gusto irrefrenable que sentía por él y que no menguaba aún sabiendo que nunca podría suceder algo, que Tom era heterosexual y que mintiéndole había arruinado incluso lo que podría ser una amistad.

Pronto se encontró negando con la cabeza.

—Quiero que lo pienses.

Para Bill no había nada que pensar y hubiera seguido empecinado en negarse, pero unos labios se pegaron a los suyos y después del primer jadeo sorpresivo, rememoró lo bien que Georg besaba y reconoció lo perfecto que se sentía estar envuelto en sus brazos.

Y dijo que sí, sabiendo que debía olvidarse de Tom. O que moriría en el intento, al menos.

***

Andreas le miraba con una diversión que se le hacía molesta. Se escuchó la campanilla del ascensor y ambos subieron. Bill se apoyó contra el espejo y le dio una patada sin fuerza en la espinilla a su amigo que seguía con la misma expresión.

—Tu vida tiene los giros de una telenovela o película para chicas —comentó Andreas de buen humor.

—Andi…

—En serio. Mientras me contabas sobre Georg y Tom, sentí la necesidad de buscar palomitas de maíz. —Bill volvió a patearle a Andreas en el mismo lugar sin la gentileza de antes y este se movió hacia la izquierda—. Oye, no te enfades conmigo.

—No hagas que me enfade contigo.

Reparando en que Bill estaba realmente por alterarse, Andreas puso una sonrisa fácil en su boca.

—Te gusta Georg, ¿cierto? —Bill cabeceó una afirmación después de un dubitativo instante—. Entonces todo está bien. —Bill cabeceó, nuevamente—. Concéntrate en eso y listo, que ni siquiera te importe su aburridísimo trabajo. —El comentario le ganó un golpe más a Andreas, quien soltó una carcajada.

Georg era contador y parecía no tener muchas aspiraciones, pero qué más daba. Era algo respetable y le daba más de lo que necesitaba, según le había afirmado con una sonrisa al ver la reacción involuntaria que tuvo cuando le contó.

El ascensor se abrió y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento sin decir más al respecto. Al llegar a la zona en la que sus autos estaban aparcados, se encontraron con que la persona de la que estaban hablando antes se encontraba ahí.

—Georg, hola. —Bill sonreía.

Andreas se aclaró la garganta. Bill tornó los ojos y los presentó con simpleza, con un “Andi, Georg; Georg, Andi” del que Andreas se rió antes de adelantarse hacia Georg e introducirse a sí mismo como el mejor amigo de Bill en el mundo entero y el que soportaba todas sus tonterías.

Adelantándose a que Georg contestara, Bill tosió.

—Ajá, sí, tengo que irme, no es que me estén echando. —Bill resopló—. Un gusto, Georg.

—Igualmente.

Con esto y dirigiéndole un gesto de picardía que solo él vio, Andreas se metió en su auto y se fue. Girando hacia a Georg, le preguntó a qué se debía la sorpresa.

Dos días antes habían ido al cine y dado una caminata nocturna por el centro de la ciudad. La habían pasado bien y como decía Andreas, se gustaban. No más debía interesar.

—Nada en especial —dijo Georg, levantando los hombros—. Salí un poco antes del trabajo y quise ver si no tenías planes.

—Una llamada hubiera bastado. —A pesar de sus palabras, sabía que el modo el que sus labios se curvaban le mostraban a Georg que había hecho lo correcto—. No tengo nada que hacer, así que… ¿a dónde me vas a llevar?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía una banda?

¿Una banda? Claro que se acordaba, de forma subconsciente lo había tenido presente en las ocasiones en las que había pensado en que Georg era un buen partido.

—Vamos a tener una presentación. Será en una localidad pequeña y dudo que mucha gente asista pero igual pensé que te gustaría vernos. ¿Qué dices?

Bill aceptó de inmediato.

***

Bill no sabía con exactitud a qué se había referido Georg con una localidad pequeña pero cuando estuvo dentro de un club con un escenario más que decente y una cantidad de asistentes entre los que era difícil de moverse, se sintió pasmado. Georg le llevó a la parte VIP donde había menos gentío.

—Pareces sorprendido —comentó Georg dirigiéndose a los sillones del fondo.

—No era lo que esperaba —admitió con una sonrisa que se borró instantáneamente al ver unas rastas rubias.

Era Tom de espaldas, debía serlo. Tragó saliva. Cuando alcanzaron los sillones que formaban un semicírculo, solo confirmó su sospecha. Su mirada colisionó con la de Tom por un segundo que equivalió a una eternidad, sin embargo, el otro presuroso se inclinó a rozar sus labios con el hombro de la chica que tenía al lado y marchó.

—Chicos, este es Bill —anunció Georg, ignorando la obvia descortesía de Tom—. Bill, estos son los chicos que tocan en la banda —dijo señalando a tres hombres que lucían animados y empezaron a saludarlo festivamente y con ruido.

Bill recibió diferentes saludos y los devolvió todos con un entusiasmo que, en realidad, no sentía.

Luego de sentarse se fijó con cuidado en la mujer que tenía justo al frente y que era claramente la acompañante de Tom. Tenía largo cabello rubio ondeado, jeans ajustados, un escote descarado y facciones agraciadas… Era bonita y se veía bien junto a Tom, como reconoció cuando este volvió con bebidas y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Tom.

Había tomado la resolución de borrarlo de su memoria por completo. El único inconveniente, cómo haber podido olvidar, era que Tom no era un cualquiera al que podía dejar de frecuentar y listo; por el contrario, era el amigo de Georg, vivía con él y, al parecer, seguiría siendo así.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Georg al advertir que no participaba en la conversación.

—Me incomoda Tom —susurró. Lo mejor era ser sincero.

—Hablé con él —contestó Georg, acercándose más para que no tuviera que alzar demasiado la voz. Bill se mordió el labio—. Le conté que estábamos viéndonos y le pregunté si estaba bien, si no tendría problemas con que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, si podías venir y eso. Dijo que no. Pero no pensé en ti. Mierda.

Bill le aseguró que superaría esa sensación y que todo estaría bien. Que era cuestión de tiempo.

No quería actuar como una maldita nena que sobreactúa.

Tomó aire profundamente y prestó atención a los amigos de Georg. Rápido se enteró de que se llamaban Travis, Sven y Johann y que los dos primeros tocaban el teclado y la batería, respectivamente mientras Johann era el vocalista.

Cuando salió a la luz que Tom era el guitarrista de la agrupación, no evitó enarcar una ceja y se guardó cualquier impresión.

No pasó mucho para que les comunicaran que debían subir al escenario y se quedara en compañía de la chica rubia, quien mostró el mismo escaso interés que él sentía por ella.

Casi un cuarto de hora después y con su segunda cerveza más vacía que llena, Johann gritó por el micrófono que ya estaban listos para sacudir el lugar y Bill rió. Tom había dicho que era malo, por ende, la banda no podía ser tan buena.

Al término de las dos primeras canciones, no pudo más unirse a la bulla de la gente y aplaudir. El prejuicio que tenía completamente borrado para ese momento. Eran buenos, no geniales, pero sí buenos. Al caer en cuenta de que estaba contemplando demasiado a Tom poner todo de sí mismo en tocar su guitarra, en mover su cabeza al ritmo y jugar con el piercing de su labio, gruñó y se hundió en el sillón, obligándose a continuación a mirar a Georg.

Porque ahora estaba con Georg.

***

Se hallaba tan ocupado en arreglar su delineador corrido que no sintió la presencia de alguien más en el baño hasta que una mano se prensó en su hombro, volteándolo sin gentileza.

—¿Qué…? —La pregunta murió sin completarse al ver percatarse de quién era.

Habían pasado tres o cuatro horas desde que la banda había dejado el escenario y en todo ese tiempo Tom ni siquiera le había dirigido una palabra ni una ojeada, entreteniéndose en charlar con sus amigos y, más frecuentemente, en darse besos inapropiados y largos con la chica rubia que parecía dispuesta a que la desnudase ahí mismo. No podía negar que había tenido por eso atisbos de celo, pero se había forzado a actuar indiferente.

—Billie…

La manera en la que la lengua de Tom se había trabado, el olor cargado a trago que le había golpeado la cara y que hubiera dicho aquel nombre, fueron indicadores suficientes de que estaba ebrio. Debía irse y ya.

—No, Tom. Soy Bill —dijo soltándose del agarre. Alcanzó hacia la puerta, pero no pudo salir porque de nuevo fue sujetado—. Déjame ir —pidió sin girarse.

—No quiero —fue el susurro que escuchó en respuesta.

¿Realmente estaba sucediendo esto?

Bill deseó que alguien entrara fortuitamente e interrumpiera la escena. Porque aparte de la mano de Tom, algo que no quería definir, le hacía imposible el moverse. Sin que pudiera retomar el control de sus músculos, de su voluntad, una respiración cálida golpeó su cuello y un cuerpo se pegó al suyo, el pecho de Tom quedando contra su espalda. Se estremeció y su corazón comenzó a latir más aceleradamente.

—No soy Billie y nunca lo fui —murmuró cuando Tom le tomó de los hombros y le hizo enfrentarle.

Esta vez no recibió más contestación que una boca colisionando con brusquedad con la suya, unos dientes mordiendo sin mucho cuidado su labio inferior para conseguir acceso y una lengua recorriéndole, acariciándole. Después de un titubeo, la poca cerveza que había bebido se hizo sentir en su sangre y devolvió el beso, entre mareado y excitado.

Estaban besándose con una pasión demoledora, ciega, pero no duró demasiado.

Una tercera persona en el baño tosiendo para hacerse notar provocó que Bill empujara a Tom y se marchara corriendo, no parando hasta que estuvo al lado de Georg. Diciendo cualquier justificación, se fue del club con las entrañas revueltas y hecho un mar de confusión.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Tom pide que olviden lo que pasó y Bill ve atisbos del hombre dulce que conoció.

Cuando Georg le había dicho para ir a su departamento, pedir una pizza y pasar el rato, su primera reacción había sido negarse y proponer ir mejor a su casa. Pero había acabado aceptando, consciente de que tendría que verle la cara a Tom tarde o temprano.

Habían pasado doce días desde el club y desde el beso, y once desde que había recibido una llamada de un número desconocido. Al contestar una voz baja y grumosa se había dejado escuchar balbuceando un “lamento lo que pasó, lo mejor sería que lo olvidáramos”. Inmediatamente había reconocido quién era al otro lado de la línea y la garganta se le había cerrado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —había preguntado en un murmullo, el corazón en su mano por la ansiedad y mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

Horas antes había llegado a su casa en un estado irreconocible. Se había desnudado y desmaquillado como un autómata, su mente kilómetros lejos y sus pensamientos enfocados en un hombre de rastas que parecía ser inaccesible un instante y al siguiente estaba masajeando su lengua con la suya. No había sido más que un beso breve y pasional, no debía de afectarle tanto y, sin embargo, se quedó en la oscuridad sin poder dormir hasta que los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron por la cortina entreabierta.

—No lo sé. Solo… solo quiero que lo olvides —finalmente había oído la respuesta después de un silencio.

A continuación, sin darle opción a decir algo, a expresarse su “no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me has jodido la cabeza y no es justo”, Tom colgó.

Ahora no podía poner las manos al fuego afirmando que había arreglado el desastre que le había producido ese hecho, que seguía intentando convencerse, había sido insignificante. Pero había logrado un indudable progreso, los labios suaves, el aliento alcoholizado, la textura del piercing ya no le perseguían en sus ratos libres, acosándolo y asaltándolo con ideas de qué tan bueno podría llegar a ser…

—Las festividades se acercan —comentó Georg, trayéndolo con brusquedad a la realidad mientras sacaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta—. Una semana.

Bill pestañeó y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro de manera imperceptible.

—Lo sé. Usualmente paso las navidades y año nuevo en casa —dijo Bill con cierta exaltación, la misma que surgía en cualquier situación al hablar del tema—. Aunque ahora será diferente, apenas he podido conseguir unos días libres para viajar y pasar allá la navidad.

—¿Trabajo? —interrogó Georg con una sonrisa compresiva. Entraron al departamento.

—Sí, estamos en una temporada que…

Las palabras murieron en su boca a la vez que dos personas giraban hacia ellos y un diminuto grito femenino inundaba la estancia. Tom estaba en el sillón y una chica sentada en su regazo con la camiseta levantada y una pierna a cada lado. Georg murmuró un “nunca cambias”, y con algo muy parecido a un bufido, Tom se incorporó, sujetando con firmeza a la muchacha, impidiendo que esta desenrollara sus piernas de sus caberas y llevándosela.

Bill sentía como si un espiral se hubiera instalado en su pecho, conmocionando todo a su paso, celos y fastidio mezclados y difuminándose por cada fibra. La mujer no había la rubia del club, sino una con cabello rojizo y lacio.

—Si me dieran un euro por cada vez que me encuentro con un espectáculo de Tom…

—¿Pasa seguido? —preguntó antes de poder morderse la lengua. Buscó precipitadamente los ojos verdes de Georg para ver si le miraba con extrañeza. Al comprobar que no era así, ahogó un suspiro culpable.

Contarle a Georg sobre el “pequeño incidente” había sido descartado desde el mismo principio. Tom quería que olvidase qué había sucedido y él también lo quería. No había, entonces, motivos para darle una importancia que no merecía.

—Podría decirse…

Georg hizo un gesto meditabundo.

—Solo cuando estuvo saliendo contigo, o bueno, con Billie, estuvo tranquilo. Creo que realmente se ilusionó. No quiero hacerte sentir mal, ¿está bien?… ¿Ordeno la pizza? —Bill asintió, fingiendo una sonrisa y Georg asió el teléfono—. ¿De qué la quieres? ¿Extra queso, masa delgada?

—Pídela como desees. No soy quisquilloso siempre y cuando no tenga aceitunas, cebolla o piña —especificó.

—Hecho. ¿Quieres ver una película? Tenemos una colección inmensa de DVDs.

Bill volvió a asentir, fue al estante donde se veía alineados los estuches y les dio una ojeada sin interés verdadero. Seguía con la sensación rara que le había brindado la visión de Tom y esa chica, la cual había sido empeorada con lo que Georg le había dicho.

—¿Elegiste qué vamos a ver?

Bill contestó que sí. Al enseñarle cuál, Georg arrugó la frente y murmuró un “vaya”. Bill sospechaba por qué, seguramente imaginaba que optaría por alguna de las pocas comedias románticas que había y no por una de terror. No era fanático de ese tipo de películas pero tal vez el miedo y la tensión le ayudarían a distraerse.

Mala decisión.

—¿Por qué la estúpida de Chrissy está yendo a buscar a su amiga? —dijo con voz crispada haciendo señas al televisor. Georg le miraba divertido—. La van… —Un grito desgarrador se escuchó y Bill resopló viendo a la tal Chrissy siendo destripada—. Creo que es evidente que todos morirán a excepción del protagonista, ¿te molesta si la dejamos a la mitad?

—No, ya la he visto —contestó Georg, deteniendo el DVD—. ¿Quieres un café?

—Sí, suena bien. Hace frío.

Su respuesta coincidió con la aparición de una figura femenina que se escurrió hacia la salida y desapareció como una sombra.

Georg no dijo nada al respecto y Bill intentó ignorar el maldito aguijoneo en sus entrañas, y lo intentó todavía con más ganas cuando Tom ingresó a la cocina de la cintura para arriba desnudo y los jeans desabrochados. Despreocupado e impasible, agarró un pedazo de pizza y le dio un mordisco generoso. Aparte de su desaliño, Tom exudaba un aroma que no era difícil de catalogar.

—Ponte algo encima, donjuán —solicitó Georg con la nariz encogida antes de poner delante de Bill una taza con café negro recién pasado.

En el pecho desnudo de Tom se apreciaba unas marcas rojizas a la altura de los hombros, sin embargo, en los vistazos que se atrevió a dar Bill, lo único que pudo notar era lo definido y bronceado que estaba…

—Por qué hacerlo si recreo la vista, ¿no lo crees? —Tom se había sentado en la barra y la pregunta había sido dirigida directamente a Bill, quien solo abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Georg estaba dándoles las espaldas buscando azúcar y no se percató de nada—. Pero. y qué con ustedes, ¿están juntos, en plan noviazgo y toda esa mierda?

Tom lucía genuinamente… desinteresado, observó Bill. O aparentaba muy bien, demasiado bien. Jamás había existido “Billie”, no habían tenido citas, no lo había besado después de enterarse la verdad… No, nada había pasado.

—¿Noviazgo? —Georg también tomó asiento. Lucía entretenido y Tom alzó un hombro—. ¿En qué época vives, Tomi? Ahora no es necesario ponerle etiqueta a las relaciones. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

—Da igual. —Con eso, Tom se hizo de otro pedazo de pizza y se esfumó.

***

Despertó de golpe y agitadamente por el sonido del despertador que apagó con un manotazo. Una capa de sudor delgada le cubría el cuerpo y todo le palpitaba, desde las sienes hasta la punta de los dedos y especialmente la entrepierna.

Murmurando por lo bajo incoherencias, se puso en pie y se metió en la ducha bajo un chorro temperado de agua. Bill ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había tenido un sueño húmedo, quizá en la adolescencia, pero estaba seguro que nunca había soñado tan vívida y febrilmente. Se sentía tan contrariado que su erección desapareció sin ser necesario que le prestase atención.

Había soñado con Tom, sus rastas desordenadas y solo portando una sonrisa perversa mientras jugaba con el piercing de su labio. Bill se había vuelto una masa temblorosa ante sus caricias, los besos… ante el deseo. La electricidad que fluía entre ambos había sido poderosa y absorbente. Casi real.

Se miró al espejo con dureza por un segundo, recriminándose y le dio el toque final a su maquillaje.

Andreas le pasaría a recoger porque su auto estaba averiado y debía estar listo pronto. Comió un par de waffles y un vaso de jugo con prisa, y cuando su amigo le llamó para indicarle que estaba abajo, tomó su bolso y salió. No se había permitido más pensamientos respecto a Tom.

—Ni digas buenos días o una estupidez así —advirtió poniéndose sus lentes de sol—. Hoy no estoy de humor.

—¿Cascarrabias porque no has tenido nada de acción? —se burló Andreas con un sugerente movimiento de cejas. El sonido del motor ahogó el resoplido que obtuvo en respuesta—. ¿Georg no rinde bien o qué?

Andi sabía los pormenores de lo que había sucedido en el club, el beso y lo intranquilo que lo hacía sentir Tom pero ni siquiera contempló la posibilidad de contarle sobre su sueño. Era vergonzoso y evidenciaría hasta que punto tenía metido a Tom en la piel.

—Tendría acción si la quisiera —dijo despectivo.

—¿Y no la quieres? —cuestionó Andreas con perspicacia. Bill no replicó.

Había tenido sesiones largas de besos con Georg, pero no habían ido más allá de toques por encima de la ropa. No llevaban saliendo mucho, ese sería el alegato si cualquiera le preguntara. Era cierto que cuando se habían conocido Bill no había visto en él más que un candidato perfecto para un amorío de una noche y, a pesar de que todavía seguía viendo en Georg ese atractivo que le había sacudido el piso, algo no acababa de cuadrar. Y le frustraba.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que necesitas con urgencia? —expuso Andreas con tono casual. Bill le sugirió que tuviera cuidado con lo que dijera—. Tener sexo.

Refutaciones válidas o no, ojos en blanco o hacerse el ofendido, una parte de Bill estuvo de acuerdo con Andi, queriendo echarle la culpa a la falta de sexo el sueño subido de tono que había tenido.

***

—Georg va a volver en unos minutos. Ponte cómodo.

Los nudillos de Bill estaban blancos de lo mucho que sus manos se tensaron. Todo él estaba rígido. Había tenido un día pésimo y la llamada de Georg había sido bien recibida, el chico escuchando con paciencia su letanía de quejas y exponiéndole que fuera a su departamento, que podían estar solos y ayudarle a deshacerse de su horroroso dolor de hombros y espalda con un masaje.

“Soy asombroso masajista, te lo aseguro”, había dicho Georg con seriedad y Bill le había creído.

Por eso cuando tocó la puerta y no le abrió quien esperaba, instintivamente había llevado la mano hacia donde estaba su teléfono. Tom se había adelantado, diciéndole que Georg llegaría en unos minutos.

Sin saber qué más hacer, entró y se sentó. Quería preguntar en dónde estaba Georg, pero no se atrevió más que a soltar un saludo lánguido. Tom se sentó al otro lado del sillón, ignorándole y poniendo su computadora encima de sus piernas.

Desde su lugar, Bill podía ver de reojo que Tom se encontraba levemente inclinado sobre su portátil tecleando con furia e imparable, y sin dar signos de que su presencia le fastidiara. También podía ver las rastas rubias recogidas en la parte superior de su cabeza con descuido y que la camiseta que vestía era de tamaño normal, diferente a las de siempre.

Georg. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Georg?

—¿Dónde está Georg? —se encontró al cabo de largos, larguísimos momentos.

—Dijo que había tenido un percance en el trabajo y que regresaría dentro de una nada, así que supongo que en camino. —Tom hizo una pausa y agregó con seriedad, sin devolverle la mirada—: Además, me anunció que llegarías y me pidió que no me comportara como el hijo de puta que soy. Y lo dijo textualmente.

Había algo gracioso que Tom citara a Georg insultándolo, pero Bill no pudo concluir si tenía que reírse o si era un reclamo que debía aceptar en silencio. Se quedó con lo segundo.

—¿Tú crees que soy un hijo de puta? —preguntó Tom tan de súbito que le sobresaltó.

—No —negó, posando los ojos en algún punto neutro que no estuviera cerca del rostro de Tom—. No eres el Tom que conocí —se atrevió a seguir, animado por el impulso y pensando en las chicas con las que lo había visto y en su actitud autosuficiente y antipática—, pero no creo que lo seas. Después de todo, tienes derecho a comportarte como quieras.

—No soy el que conociste… —Tom repitió su enunciado, cerrando su computadora y girando hacia él inesperadamente. Bill imitó su ejemplo de manera refleja, perdiéndose un instante en una mirada marrón que le escudriñaba con dureza—. Tú tampoco eres la “Billie” que conocí.

—Supongo que estamos a mano —dijo con suavidad, sabiendo que no era así: él había mentido—. Lo siento, Tom. Siento lo que pasó, lo de Billie, los besos…

Tom le detuvo, poniendo una mano en su brazo y sacándola de inmediato, como si el contacto quemara. Bill estaba a punto de seguir disculpándose pero una sonrisa le detuvo, una sonrisa de Tom de las que no recibía desde hacía mucho, honesta y brillante. Su rostro se acaloró y a Bill se le escapó el aire.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que tocabas mal la guitarra? Cuando se presentaron pareció todo lo contrario —interrogó a los segundos, buscando no quedar callados y desesperado por hablar de algo más. Aunque conservaban su distancia, sus ojos seguían colisionando con intensidad.

—Toco mal —ratificó Tom con tono más ligero, apartando finalmente la vista—. Supongo que depende de estándares y para los míos, soy fatal.

—¿Insinúas que mis estándares son bajos?

—Tú lo has dicho. —Un asomo de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Tom que a pesar de ser distinto, divertido, también era agradable—. ¿Qué harás en navidad y año nuevo?

Vislumbrando atisbos del hombre dulce que había conocido, la turbación de Bill siguió incrementándose y se removió en su asiento, esperando no delatarse demasiado: Tom agitaba casi a su antojo los sentimientos y las sensaciones que sentía, quisiera lidiar con eso o rehuirlo.

—Iré con mi familia para navidad y en año nuevo estaré con Georg. Me dijo que uno de sus amigos iba a dar una fiesta y como tengo que estar en la ciudad por trabajo, me pareció bien.

—Está hablando de Travis que tiene una casa inmensa… bueno, sus padres, pero ellos nunca están allá y prácticamente vive solo. Sus fiestas son legendarias, seguro la pasarás genial.

Habían pasado de la incomodidad más profunda a tantear un terreno fangoso y ahora Tom parecía querer mantener una charla trivial. Le seguiría la corriente, resolvió, y recordó el beso, los besos que habían compartido, su sueño… y, sobre todo, recordó que estaba esperando a Georg y suspiró.

—Asumo que irás donde Travis en año nuevo. —Tom asintió—. ¿Y para navidad?

El mutismo súbito y ver cómo se ensombrecían las facciones de Tom, le indicó a Bill que había tocado un nervio sensible que ignoraba que debía dejar en paz. Se mordió el labio sabiendo que no podía hacer más que esperar una respuesta.

—Visitaré a mi padre, supongo. —Bill tuvo que controlarse para sondear por detalles. No habían hablado de los padres de Tom, solo sabía que era hijo único.

Unas llaves se escucharon, Georg había llegado. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que este apareció.

—Lo siento —fue lo que primero Georg al entrar—, pero un idiota que es nuevo confundió todo el papeleo de esta semana.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Bill, sintiendo que era un caradura y omitiendo el “he disfrutado de la compañía de Tom” que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Tom pronto clamó que se había comportado bien y anunció que iba a darse una ducha para salir, dejándolos a solas. Cuando el masaje prometido fue mencionado, Bill reparó que el dolor había empeorado en su espalda pero eligió declinarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Bill se da cuenta de que su avance fue irreal y, nuevamente, el alcohol se ve involucrado.

Tanta paz debería estar prohibido, pensaba mientras se movía con pereza para levantarse. No logró hacerlo porque unos brazos fuertes se lo impidieron, haciéndole caer hacia atrás y aterrizar encima de un pecho tibio, sus brazos y piernas alzados en al aire. Actuando con rapidez, esta vez sí logró ponerse en sus dos pies y el sonido de una risita invadió la habitación.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —cuestionó Bill con falso mal humor, buscando algo con lo cual cubrir su torso desnudo entre la pila del ropa del suelo.

No recibió respuesta. Ya con una camiseta puesta, levantó la vista para encontrar que Georg tenía una seriedad en el rostro que le causó alarma y le hizo cuestionar un “¿pasa algo malo?” con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Quiero que conozcas a mi hermana —dijo Georg.

Los ojos de Bill se agrandaron y antes de que pudiera negar verbalmente, su cabeza se sacudió de un lado a otro casi con violencia.

Aparte de su hermana menor, Georg no era muy cercano a ninguno de sus familiares. Bill sabía que de la única de la que buscaría aprobación sería de ella, y conocerla sería como ponerle un sello de relación seria a lo que tenían. Habían pasado la noche juntos y a pesar de que habían tenido ciertas restricciones y no lo habían hecho todo en acuerdo tácito, la intimidad que ahora compartían era mucho mayor. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba seguro de estar ahí.

—Es demasiado pronto, y yo… tú… Lo siento —murmuró con culpabilidad. Georg tomó aire pesadamente, sin decir nada—. Voy a traerte desayuno y conversaremos de esto con más tranquilidad, ¿está bien?

Si hubo alguna réplica, Bill no la escuchó, ya que se alejó lo más precipitadamente que pudo sin llegar a correr.

Georg le importaba, pero debía enfrentarse a algo antes de avanzar más y hacer un verdadero compromiso.

—Buenos días —escuchó a sus espaldas cuando tenía enterrada la cabeza en el congelador buscando sobras de la noche anterior.

El saludo le quitó los colores de la cara y un jadeo bajo brotó de sus labios. No tenía que voltear para reconocer quién era. Se incorporó con un poco de comida china en las manos y viró con lentitud.

—Eso se ve bien, ¿puedo servirme un poco? —Bill balbuceó un sí y automáticamente fue hacia el microondas—. Gracias, Bill.

La ropa que tenía Tom denotaba que acababa de llegar.

Faltaban tres días para año nuevo, lo que significaba que era una semana y media desde que la última vez que se habían visto. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo… y a la vez tan poco. Después de la conversación civilizada y franca que compartieron, en la que prácticamente su corazón se había impuesto a su razón haciéndolo sentir como adolescente frente a su primer enamoramiento, dejó de ver a Tom en su totalidad, justo como si se hubiera desvanecido en el maldito aire.

Solo cuando unos días habían pasado y era la segunda o tercera vez que pisaba el departamento de Georg y seguía sin notar señales de Tom, se había atrevido a preguntar qué era de él.

—Adelantó su viaje a Magdeburg —fue la contestación concisa que recibió de Georg. No había recelo de por medio, sin embargo, reparó en que unos ojos verdes le estudiaron por un instante con intensidad.

—Oh, ya veo —se limitó a decir, sin dar más muestras de su curiosidad.

Bill aspiró aire profundamente, dándose ánimos para actuar con normalidad.

¿Por qué tenía facilidad para meterse en disyuntivas así, en situaciones difíciles en las que saldría perdiendo?

Sin querer que su nerviosismo se hiciera más evidente que con su mutismo, se movió de un lado a otro, haciendo café y buscando los huevos. Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que la manera tan suelta en la que actuaba en una cocina que no era suya indicaba lo mucho que había estado ahí. Sus mejillas se encendieron pero no se detuvo.

Tom se había sentado y le contemplaba con atención.

—Si te hubiera visto vestido de este modo nunca hubiera podido creer que eras mujer —dijo con voz suave.

Bill se detuvo un segundo y bajó la vista. Estaba solo con bóxers y una camiseta, ambos negros, ambos ajustados y sus mejillas ya calientes enrojecieron más. El sonido del microondas anunciándose interrumpió cualquier objeción o asentimiento. Puso la comida delante de Tom y le llevó un tenedor.

Estaba actuando servicial por instinto, sin cavilaciones, por quererse quedar ahí unos minutos más.

—Gracias, Billy. —Al escuchar ese nombre, Bill hizo una mueca y Tom sonrió—. Billy, con “y” griega al final, ¿no es ese el diminutivo de Bill?

Su mamá le decía de cariño Billy cuando era un niño, sin embargo, había perdido la costumbre con el pasar de los años, así que a lo único a lo que podía relacionar directamente ese hombre era a la confusión que había dejado progresar hasta tomar dimensiones gigantescas.

—No me gusta.

—Billy no te gusta, comprendo. ¿Qué tal… Bibi? —La sonrisa de Tom en vez de desaparecer ante su ceño fruncido se acentuó—. ¿Esa cara quiere decir que tampoco te gusta Bibi?

—¿Estás burlándote de mí?

—No, Bibi, no es burla. Solo intento confraternizar y vanagloriarme de mi asombrosa habilidad inventiva.

El fastidio que sentía Bill se convirtió en un abrir y cerrar en ojos en una carcajada que resonó en la cocina. La risa murió pronto pero la sensación de estar conociendo otra parte de Tom, no.

En esas dos  citas que había tenido con él y que parecían ser otra vida, había estado frente a frente con una dulzura y amabilidad difícil de superar; durante su primera verdadera charla después de que contó la verdad, aquella amabilidad había retornado acompañada de sincera simpatía… Ahora el flirteo subliminal y la arrogancia fingida nuevamente le hacían reparar en lo mucho que Tom podía conmocionarle sin intentarlo.

—Desapareciste de la noche a la mañana —tuvo el coraje de pronunciar cuando todo destello de risa agonizó.

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iría a visitar a mi padre? He estado con él. —Tom se escuchaba cansado. Tan cansado y apagado que Bill sintió que su alma hacía empatía—. Tiene apuros y creí que adelantar el viaje y hacerle compañía más de lo planeado marcaría una diferencia… Tonto de mí.

Bill no dijo nada a sabiendas que era un tema personal. Sirvió dos tazas de café y puso una delante de Tom, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa fugaz.

—Me alegra verte otra vez —dijo para después alejarse de la cocina, cargando tostadas, huevos revueltos y la taza de café en una bandeja.

Al Tom haberse esfumado, había sido fácil dedicar todo de sí a Georg, a pasarla bien y a no debatirse y preocuparse por lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir. Pero Tom estaba de vuelta y era como una bofetada violenta que le hacía regresar al punto de inicio de golpe.

Porque podía afrontar una simple atracción física pero había algo más con Tom…

—Tom ha vuelto —comentó sin mostrar interés al entrar a la habitación.

—Ya era hora. Desde que la señora Trümper murió, su papá es un desastre… —dijo Georg con un suspiro. La cama ya estaba hecha y Bill depositó en ella la bandeja—. Se ve delicioso, gracias.

Luego de un “de nada”, quedaron un rato sin hablar, Georg tomando café y Bill mirando a través de la ventana.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces ausente.

Se arregló el cabello, alisándolo y quitándolo de su rostro, y afrontó al otro hombre. Tenía que ser honesto. Honesto consigo mismo y justo con Georg.

—Sí. No, no realmente. —Georg le observaba con inquietud y el malestar físico que tenía Bill se extendió—. No podemos seguir, tú y yo.

—Si esto es porque te dije que quería que conocieras a mi hermana, podemos olvidarlo…

—Aunque tiene que ver, no lo solucionará todo. –Georg no entendía nada, sus ojos llenos de desconcierto y Bill se desesperó-. Eres lo que cualquiera podría querer, guapo, comprensivo, gentil y… mierda, no te merezco, ¿de acuerdo? Esa es la verdad.

Las palabras “no te quiero como me gustaría” se agriaron en su boca sin ser expresadas.

—¿No me mereces? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—No estoy listo para proyectarme a futuro, no sé si lo estaré algún día —musitó— y sé que tú quieres precisamente eso.

Sé sincero, se había dicho a sí mismo al entrar al cuarto pero no había podido. Revelar que le gustaba Tom sería desatinado.

Georg no presionó y quedaron en silencio. Bill se puso sus jeans y se sentó en la cama, quieto, con la mirada pegada a la taza de café olvidada en uno de los veladores, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo de lo que habían estado haciendo hacía unas horas y todas las sonrisas y los buenos momentos.

Era oficial, estaba jodido de la cabeza.

Estaba dejando ir a un hombre increíble y ¿por qué? Porque se hallaba hechizado de forma ciega y estúpida por alguien con quien nunca tendría una oportunidad real.

—¿Es definitivo?

—Sí. —Georg pareció querer decir algo más, sin embargo, no lo dijo—. Espero no perder tu amistad, pero si decides no hablarme jamás en tu vida, lo entiendo. Lo lamento mucho.

Bill cogió su bolso y abandonó el dormitorio, dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse, esperando no encontrarse con Tom y que Georg no lo detuviera de improviso y exigiendo una explicación puntualizada de por qué le estaba dejando después de la primera noche que había pasado con él.

Georg no lo detuvo, pero sí se topó con Tom que salía de la ducha y llevaba únicamente una toalla sujetada en las caderas, las gotitas de agua resbalando por sus hombros provenientes de su cabello húmedo.

—¿Ya te vas? —Bill asintió—. Nos vemos por ahí.

No, no se verían por ahí. Las paredes de su estómago se plegaron y un bulto se formó en su garganta, y sabía que no era solo por tener a Tom semidesnudo a menos de medio metro de distancia.

—Quiero saber algo, ¿por qué has estado siendo agradable conmigo? Cuando supiste que te había mentido y que Billie no existía, te remitías a ignorarme, pero ahora…

—Que Georg me pidiera que no fuera un hijo de puta no era broma —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Entiendo. —Casi podía sentir decepción; se obligó a dar unos pasos, alejándose—. Adiós, Tom.

Bill se detuvo al oír un “espera” y volteó lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Tom, la sonrisa desaparecida y un fulgor de seriedad cruzando sus facciones. Si fuera otra situación y hubiera conocido a Tom de diferente forma, el que fuera heterosexual o un mujeriego no le hubiese importado, habría trazado con frialdad un plan infalible

 Pero no era así, y el adiós que había pronunciado era contundente; no volvería a ese departamento y probablemente no volvería a estar en presencia de Georg o de Tom.

—Hay algo más —explicó Tom con cuidado—. Acepté que una parte de la Billie que tanto me gustó siempre estará en ti y que no gano nada con ser un imbécil y negarlo.

Bill musitó incoherencias y apuró el paso, aturdido, ansioso de respirar aire puro y de no tener que lidiar consigo mismo. Una parte de él estaba en júbilo con Tom admitiendo de forma vaga que le gustaba mientras la otra estaba de luto por la relación que tenía con Georg y que había estado destinada al fracaso casi desde su mismo inicio.

***

El tequila solo había venido después de haber bebido un par de cócteles de colores atractivos y sombrillita incluida, dos o tres cervezas y ahora estaba con un vaso de vodka y jugo. Si seguía así terminaría borrando cinta y con una resaca infernal al día siguiente… pero qué más daba, celebraba la venida de tiempo mejores.

Estaba teniendo éxito en su tentativa de divertirse, de beber lo suficiente para sentir la euforia y desinhibición arrojándolo a hablar a gritos y a bailar como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Dentro de poco se marcaría el comienzo de un nuevo año y, con suerte, a las doce se acordaría de incluir dentro de sus resoluciones no complicarse tanto la existencia y arruinarse oportunidades para ser feliz.

—¿Pasándola bien?

—De lo mejor —aseguró al hombre con el que bailaba, un tipo más alto que él por unos cuantos centímetros, cabello negro corto y una incipiente barba que le hincaba si es que se acercaba mucho.

Le había dicho su nombre, pero no lo recordaba. Agudizó la vista y notó que Andreas le hacía un gesto con la mano, como si diera su consentimiento. Riendo volvió a fijarse en su acompañante y una corriente de electricidad le recorrió desde su espina dorsal. ¿Por qué no? Habían pasado siglos, malditos siglos y el alcohol recorría sus venas.

—¿Quieres ir a un sitio más privado? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa sugestiva al reparar en su expresión.

El cuerpo de Bill quería, los chispazos de excitación en su entrepierna y sus latidos acelerándose en anticipación se lo corroboraban.

Estar contra una pared escuchando los gemidos de alguien al azar, rozando con sus manos una piel tan ansiosa como la suya… hacer simplemente un intercambio furtivo y anónimo de caricias, besos y adonde sea que llegaran no le era desconocido.

Estando con Franz había tenido un par de aventuras que no más de unas pocas horas y nunca había sentido remordimientos. Una porción de él estaba cansado de no tener algo auténtico, de no tener a alguien a quién entregarse sin miedo, y había pensado que tal vez podría tener eso con Georg. Sin embargo, su corazón había tomado el fallo decisivo sin consultarle, inclinándose por alguien inalcanzable.

No había recibido ni una llamada o mensaje en esos tres días. Había sido franco cuando le dijo a Georg que le gustaría conservar su amistad, pero comprendía si no quisiera ser ni su amigo ni verlo nunca más. Se había comportado mal.

—Estás muy distraído —masculló el desconocido en su oído, trayéndolo a la realidad.

Devolvió el beso furioso que siguió y se apartó, dejando al hombre desorientado. El entusiasmo y ansia que Bill sintió al comienzo se había evaporado en meros segundos, dejándolo consciente del frío que le provocaba piel de gallina y de que si seguía ahí era probable que atrapara un resfrío.

—Tengo que regresar —se excusó y se distanció con rapidez, sin querer atender reclamos o cuestionamientos.

Andreas seguía dónde lo había visto y se dejó caer a su lado, aceptando el vaso de licor que le tendió y le dio un gran trago, sintiendo que la garganta le ardía. El ruido era intenso y el gentío parecía reproducirse.

—Oye, Andi, ¿cuánto falta para que sean las doce? —Andreas consultó su reloj y le contestó que unos minutos.

—¿Qué pasó con el hombre con el que estabas? —Bill sabía que su amigo había querido preguntar desde que se había acercado, pero no quiso dar detalles. Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te aburriste de él?

Soltó una carcajada y dijo que sí, moviendo sugestivo una ceja. Andreas no pudo interrogar más debido a que la cuenta regresiva comenzó… No había nadie de los que le rodeaba con quien le apeteciera compartir un beso tradicional a las doce en punto, sin embargo, cuando el ruido infernal se escuchó anunciando feliz año nuevo una chica extraña que estaba a su lado se le colgó y le abrazó, rozando sus labios forzadamente.

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —gritó con entusiasmo y demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—Igualmente —sonrió, desembarazándose de ella apresuradamente y yendo hacia Andreas que estaba entretenido abrazando a su cita—. Andi, no me dejes por mi cuenta, sabes que las personas locas se me pegan como miel —se quejó infantilmente.

Andreas le dio un abrazo y una palmada en la espalda, divertido.

—Ya, campeón, solo dame uno segundos que voy hacia la barra. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? — Bill sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para focalizarse en su amigo. Estaba ebrio y liberó una risotada—. Ese es un sí. ¡No te muevas, ya vuelvo!

Prendió un cigarrillo al tercer intento e hizo un gesto vago a un comentario dirigido a él de Dios sabe qué. Tenía que ir al baño. Y a pesar de que Andi le había dicho que no se moviera, se hallaba todavía lo suficiente en sus sentidos para saber que orinarse encima no era una opción viable.

Una vez en el baño y después de haberse ocupado de su vejiga y como estaba desierto, se echó una mirada a su reflejo, gruñendo al ver su maquillaje corrido y lo rojizos que estaban sus ojos.

—Bill.

Su nombre había sido pronunciado por una voz grave y que se le hizo conocida. Por el espejo pudo ver quién era, sospechando que sería capaz de vomitar de un momento a otro todo el alcohol que había ingerido, junto al bistec que había tenido de cena, se humedeció las manos con rapidez y se las llevó a las mejillas.

—Tom —dijo en reconocimiento—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Aún borracho como estaba, sabía que era una pregunta estúpida. Era obviamente una casualidad, una puta casualidad y Tom sonrió. Y esa sonrisa hizo que también su corazón quisiera salírsele por la boca, y su estómago, y su hígado de paso.

—Los padres de Travis aparecieron y jodieron la fiesta… Te vi hace un momento —dijo Tom arrastrando cada sílaba y Bill tuvo el presentimiento de que no era el único que había bebido más de lo que debía—. Iba a acercarme a saludarte pero…

—¿Georg ha venido contigo? —cuestionó sin meditarlo. No le parecía extraño no haber visto a Tom ni a Georg, había demasiada gente; tampoco le parecía extraño que hubieran ido al mismo club.

A la mención de Georg, Tom frunció levemente las cejas y negó. Nadie dijo más. La incomodidad era casi palpable en el ambiente y Bill quiso mimetizarse con el ambiente o haberle hecho caso a Andi y no haberse aventurado solo.

Murmuró una despedida a la que Tom no replicó, sin embargo, justo cuando estaba pasando por su lado, este le retuvo por el brazo.

Aunque había sido en otro baño y no había estado ebrio, la situación que había pasado hacía tanto atrás, se estaba repitiendo. Una boca tibia cubrió la suya y devolvió con arrebato un beso que no estaba muy seguro de querer devolver, pero por cada pensamiento ambiguo de negación había cinco de deleite y excitación.

Se separaron en un sonido seco, labios brillosos, mejillas rojizas.

—Vámonos a otro lado —susurró Tom en su oído, mordisqueando con suavidad su oreja—. A cualquier sitio en el podamos estar solos.

Bill tembló por el deseo que podía percibir en la petición y jadeó cuando la lengua de Tom serpenteó en su cuello. Había sido una coincidencia que no terminaba de concebir, una ilógica y que solo podía ocurrir en películas malas de amor, pero el licor embotaba su razonamiento y no había contras que importasen. Además, ¿a quién podría engañar? Embriagado o no, quería esto, y si podía tenerlo nada más interesaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que el sexo ocurre y después Tom no actúa como Bill esperaba.

El taxi fue lento, dolorosamente lento hacia su departamento, dirección que había dicho por instinto entre besos demandantes e imparables. A Tom solo pareció interesarle atraparlo contra la puerta cuando logró abrir la cerradura luego de varios intentos fallidos, sumergiendo el rostro en su cuello, mordiendo sin demasiada gentileza, lamiendo, balbuceando incongruencias, haciéndole sentir que realmente lo deseaba.

Y Bill se sentía deseado, enloquecido por la dureza contra su pierna mientras Tom se movía contra él en suaves ondulaciones y le dejaba marcas de propiedad que al día siguiente provocaría que hiciera escándalo delante del espejo.

—Vamos a mi cuarto —dijo sin aire. Tom asintió y avanzaron hacia la habitación a trompicones, cayendo en la cama cuando llegaron, lado a lado y todavía besándose.

Bill se separó unos centímetros.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? —quiso saber con su último atisbo de juicio, el cual fue mandado a paseo cuando Tom agarró su mano y la puso sobre su erección, gimiendo un “tú qué crees” que lo contestó todo.

Cerró sin fuerza su mano en torno a Tom, haciéndole resoplar gustosamente y la retiró lo requerido para dejarle los pantalones en las rodillas junto con la ropa interior. Su mente no estaba tan nublada como en el camino, se encontraba consciente de lo que sucedía… Levantó la camiseta dos o tres tamaños más grande de lo que debía ser, dejando un reguero de besos cortos hasta arrodillarse y estar frente a frente con el sexo de Tom, al cual le dio una lamida tentativa.

—He querido tenerte así —masculló Tom, alzando sus caderas un poco como si quisiera demostrar que hablaba en serio.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Bill no pudo evitar preguntar, su aliento cálido rozando la piel sensitiva.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi…

Aceptando la respuesta, Bill dejó de fastidiar a Tom, haciendo uso de toda su experiencia para darle placer y obteniendo a cambio unos gemidos cortos que inundaron el lugar y que sin pasar mucho se volvieron tan ruidos que Tom estaba por llegar al clímax. Bill se detuvo y se limpió con el dorso de la mano la boca para después elevar la mirada. Soltando un gruñido de insatisfacción, la mano de Tom que había estado encima de sus ojos se apartó e hicieron contacto visual.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par y solo la luz de la calle les permitía verse.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste aca…?

Tom no completó su oración al notar que Bill se levantaba. Frunció las cejas, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? La única réplica que obtuvo fue contemplar cómo prenda a prenda caía al suelo hasta dejar a Bill completamente desnudo. Cualquier perturbación al mirar a poco distancia un miembro igual de erecto que el suyo y con cierto brillo pre-seminal en la punta fue anulada cuando fue Bill sonrió de lado y se tocó con descaro. En su cabeza, sabía que era la imagen más sensual que jamás había presenciado.

—Cristo —jadeó ronco mientras se sacaba la camiseta y la lanzaba al suelo—. Ven aquí, rápido.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al Bill intentar avanzar un paso, tropezar y caer en la cama nada grácilmente, sin embargo, apenas el otro hombre estuvo a su alcance, haló de él hasta tenerlo debajo, posicionándose y empezando  una fricción que pronto los tuvo a los gimiendo.

—Eres tan bueno…

—Todavía no he hecho nada. —El aliento de Tom golpeando directamente su oído, su respiración agitada y caliente junto al ritmo en el que movía sus caderas, provocó que los testículos de Bill se apretaran.

—Detente —jadeó, rodeando a Tom con sus piernas por un momento para pararle.

—¿Por qué? No quiero detenerme.

—Yo tampoco quiero, pero… lubricante —murmuró Bill deshaciendo el agarre y estirándose lo suficiente para abrir el primer cajón de su velador—. Tienes que dilatarme.

Tom pestañeó y, a pesar de no entender en un inicio, bajó la vista y tragó saliva. No estaba con una mujer, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como embestir sin preparación y listo. Embadurnó dos dedos y se arrodilló entre las piernas abiertas de Bill, tentando la pequeña entrada con gentileza antes de introducir un dígito que se resbaló con relativa facilidad.

Era evidente que Bill estaba excitado y no era nada nuevo para él.

En un impulso, se inclinó y trazó un camino húmedo por el escroto y el pene de Bill, hasta llegar a la misma cabeza del sexo y dar lamidas tímidas. Los suspiros entrecortados y mezclados con gemidos, las rodillas trémulas de Bill fueron un indicador de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Añadió otro dedo y no pasó mucho antes de añadir el tercero.

—Estoy listo —gimoteó Bill—, hazlo, hazlo, métete.

La cabeza de Tom, mareada por el alcohol, dio todavía más vueltas por las palabras indecorosas.

—Necesitamos protección —dijo en un titubeo.

Bill rumió y consideró la posibilidad de simplemente seguir adelante. Sin embargo, susurró “ahí”, indicando el mismo cajón del que había sacado el lubricante y cerró los ojos, impaciente, ardiendo de anticipación.

—Ten cuidado al comienzo —susurró apenas audiblemente—, y luego házmelo como si no hubiera mañana.

El gruñido que escuchó le satisfizo, satisfacción que vocalizó al sentir algo duro restregándose contra su trasero. Pero tuvo que pasar unos segundos más y un poco más líquido resbaladizo siendo distribuido en su piel para que realmente Tom empezara con lentitud, penetrándole de forma pausada y contundente. Cuando ya estuvo lo más dentro posible, se quedó quieto, dándole besos fugaces y secos en el cuello.

—Me vas a matar —dijo Bill sin voz—. Dios, dios… Muévete ahora.

—Mierda —jadeó Tom, moviendo sus caderas, dando arremetidas cortas y profundas. Sus manos que estaban en las caderas de Bill, apretando con fuerza, fueron hacia sus muslos, alzando el cuerpo de Bill para ingresar lo más posible.

Bill se había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería acostarse con Tom, en ocasiones a propósito, otras siendo llevado ciegamente por la atracción indiscutible. Pero quizá nada lo había preparado para lo que era en realidad, el ritmo deliciosamente ondulante y que sin habérselo propuesto, golpeaba a cada empujón ese punto dentro de él que le estaba haciendo gemir y gritar sin atañerle que los vecinos pudieran escucharle.

El orgasmo le llegó a Tom avasallador y brutal, dejándolo adormecido y desplomándose encima de Bill. Balbuceando todas las vulgaridades que aprendió desde la pubertad, se retiró y se dejó caer en la cama. De los labios entreabiertos de Bill ya no se escapaban gritos pero sí pequeños suspiros y jadeos ahogados; a diferencia suya, Bill no había acabado.

—Déjame ayudarte —siseó Tom, parcialmente recuperado de su clímax, y acompañó a la mano de Bill, acariciando con firmeza la carne dura hasta que descargas de esperma tibio y espeso se liberaron sobre el pecho y estómago de Bill—. ¿Te he dicho que eres la persona más linda del universo entero?

—Cursi —se burló Bill sin aire, sus párpados cerrándose pesados como si estuvieran hechos de plomo.

Tom se deshizo del preservativo usado, antes de abrazar de costado a Bill que empezaba a roncar con suavidad. No pasó demasiado para que también cayera dormido.

***

Lo primero que registró al despertar fue que los rayos del sol le caían directamente en una porción de su cuello y hombro, y le fastidiaba. Lo segundo de lo que se percató fue que estaba desnudo y que un brazo le envolvía la cadera. Inmediatamente, las imágenes de lo que había sucedido unas horas atrás irrumpieron en su mente, al igual que un agudo dolor en sus sienes.

—Joder... —musitó al mismo tiempo que se volteaba con languidez.

Tom estaba a punto de despertar, lo podía afirmar por cómo su respiración pausada se aligeraba y los dedos de la mano que tenía encima de su cadera se cerraban, seguro percibiendo que no se encontraba solo.

Después de convencerse de que era tarde para cualquier huida o rezar por un súbito desastre natural, siguió observando a Tom hasta que unas iris marrones se toparon con las suyas.

—Hola —dijo con voz áspera, forzando una sonrisa que se aproximaba más a ser una mueca.

Llevándose una mano a la boca, tosió, aclarándose la garganta. Tom lució confuso, devolviéndole la mirada al principio y después paseándola por la habitación. Bill le vio sobarse los hinchados y rojizos ojos y ahogar un bostezo antes de girar hacia él.

—Bill…

Al escuchar su nombre, como por su resorte, Bill desbarató la posición en la que estaban, quedando al otro lado de la cama y aferrándose a una de las sábanas para cubrirse. Su nariz estaba congestionada, asumía que por haber dormido prácticamente descubierto y las partes en las que los restos de la noche que habían pasado estaban secos, escocía. Cada nervio de su ser quería levantarse y correr a darse una ducha.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada aún cuando Tom fue el que se incorporó y procedió a vestirse con parsimonia, dejando a su vista y paciencia pedazos de piel al pasearse despreocupadamente por el dormitorio recolectando su ropa.

Lo que Bill esperaba, que Tom terminase de vestirse y se fuera sin mirar atrás, no sucedió, porque una vez que los cordones del segundo zapato fueron atados, Tom se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Nunca he hecho esto… con un hombre —declaró con suavidad—. Se podría decir que he perdido esa virginidad contigo.

Ni la sonrisa a medias que le dedicó Tom pudo hacer que viese la gracia en el intento de broma. Bill no sabía qué actitud tomar. No se sentía bien, por lo menos no del todo. Había tenido sexo memorable, sí, genial, pero ahora, ¿qué pasaría? Las chicas con las que había visto a Tom pasaron en un flash. Tom era heterosexual.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó? —cuestionó sin poder quitar su expresión de consternación.

Tom negó de inmediato.

Algo que denominó como un alivio inmenso recorrió su pecho. Ya le había pasado esto, acostarse con alguien estando completamente ebrio y al día siguiente escuchar excusas como “no soy gay y tú pareces mujer”, “había bebido demasiado”, “es la primera vez”. Tom parecía aceptar lo que había sucedido, lo cual siempre era positivo.

—Estábamos muy borrachos —agregó Bill al fin.

—Sí, aunque admito que se me pasó considerablemente cuando me la chupaste. —La ruda sinceridad provocó que la cara de Bill se pusiera roja. Tom solo sonrió—. Si hubiera seguido igual de mal que al encontrarnos, las hubiera jodido y no del buen modo, créeme.

La incomodidad inicial se había desvanecido de a pocos. Bill sonrió.

—Pero no. Fue asombroso y… quizá… podamos repetirlo.

El tono grave empleado le indicó a Bill toda su inseguridad. Volverse a ver o no dependía de él, pero ya sabía de antemano la respuesta que su cuerpo quería dar, la manera en la que  su sexo había saltado y su corazón había latido con más fuerza se lo habían señalado.

Y, a pesar de cualquier pensamiento de advertencia, se encontró contestando que sí, que quizá podían repetirlo. Muchas veces y hasta desfallecer, fue lo que añadió mentalmente.

—Entonces nos vemos… Bibi.

—¿Insistirás con lo de Bibi? —Tom encogió los hombros y se levantó. Bill se sentó en la cama, el dolor en sus sienes amainando—. Umh, Tom… Tomi, ¿no te duele la cabeza?

—¿Tomi? —Tom volvió a sonreír antes de hacer un mohín—. Un poco, ya no resisto tan bien el alcohol como antes… Por cierto, ¿conservas tu mismo número? —Bill asintió y Tom se despidió con un “te llamaré” y una pequeña sonrisa.

***

Por supuesto, Tom _no_ llamó.

—Mirando el teléfono así no vas a lograr que suene —comentó Andreas y por más intentos que hizo Bill de hacerse del desentendido, no funcionó—. Quizá deberías ser tú quien se comunique con él.

—No.

Y era un no definitivo. Una parte de él había esperado que Tom cumpliese con su palabra, pero otra le decía, ¿qué esperabas, Bill? Seguramente, al llegar a su casa, tranquilizarse y desvanecerse la resaca, había caído en cuenta de las dimensiones de lo que había pasado.

El primer día después de aquella noche, Bill había estado sumergido en un estado alucinatorio, sin poder acabar de creerlo. Eran tantos contras, empezando por la propia heterosexualidad de Tom y las complicaciones relacionadas a Georg, sin embargo, había sido… excitante y se había sentido bien.

Los siguientes días sus pies habían pisado más tierra, esa alarma que había sentido al inicio intensificándose. Porque sabía que era demasiado tarde para comenzar como “amigos con beneficios” o lo que sea, que si bien los sentimientos no estaban totalmente implicados, en cada beso y en cada mirada presentía lo poco que hacía falta para nublarse y dar paso al amor.

Ese había sido el motivo por el cual había decidido que lo que tenía con Georg estaba destinado al fracaso: saber que podía enamorarse de Tom.

Cuando una semana y media había trascurrido, el anhelo, la ansia y el miedo de que Tom llamara se habían difuminado, solo quedando una sensación de decepción.

—… porque Jillian podría ser capaz de delatarnos, la muy perra… ¿Uh, Bill? ¿Estás ahí? —Bill miró a su amigo sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba hablando y farfulló una disculpa—. Este tal Tom realmente te gusta, ¿no?

—Andi, no quiero hablar de él. Tenemos trabajo por hacer y gente de la cual criticar.

—Bien. —Pasaron unos minutos para que Andreas volviera al ataque—: ¿Lo que quieres decir en el fondo es que quieres charlar sobre Georg?

Había ocasiones en las que Bill se preguntaba por qué conservaba la amistad de Andreas. Bufando, lanzó el carboncillo que tenía en la mano. Andi lo esquivó con relativa facilidad y alegó que no había necesidad de ser agresivos.

Bill suspiró.

—Esta mañana recibí un mensaje. Georg me decía para ir el jueves a la práctica de su banda… El mensaje fue casual y todo, sin resentimientos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué contestaste?

—Me inventé una excusa para no ir, obviamente. —Bill tornó los ojos ante la contrariedad de la mirada celeste de Andreas—. Ver a Tom ahora no es algo que buscaré y mucho menos pronto. ¿No quiere nada conmigo? Que se joda. Y pienso en Georg, también. No ha pasado tanto desde que rompí con él y sería horrible de mi parte actuar como si nada.

—Bill, realmente tú…

—No quiero hablar más de eso, ¿estamos? —Andreas percibió el tono de advertencia y respondió un “como quieras”.

Algo relacionado a Tom o Georg no volvió a ser traído a colación, y las bromas y el buen humor retornó entre criticar a Jillian, una mujer que había sido promovida recientemente a su departamento y que parecía tener como meta personal arruinar la labor de Bill, y avanzar la selección de los nuevos diseños.

Y siguieron así hasta que el intercomunicador empezó a sonar y Bill apretó el botón correspondiente para responder. No era seguido que recibiera llamadas desde la entrada.

—Disculpe las molestias pero hay alguien que me ha insistido hablar con usted, señor Kaulitz. Su nombre es Tom… —El guardia hizo una pausa—. Tom Trümper, dice que son viejos conocidos.

—¿Tom? —cuestionó receloso, buscando los ojos de Andreas—. Hazlo pasar, por favor —agregó, colgando el teléfono.

—Nos encargamos luego de esto —propuso Andreas ante su mutismo. Bill asintió—. No saltes a ninguna conclusión sin escuchar al hombre pero también ten presente que semana y media no es poco tiempo —aconsejó, acercándose a la puerta.

El nerviosismo alojado en sus entrañas no tardó en combinarse con la molestia al ver cómo Tom ingresaba a su oficina con un semblante campante, relajado. Pero intentó mostrarse indiferente, a sabiendas que sería lo mejor para preservar su orgullo. O lo que le restaba.

—¿Alguna razón en especial para que estés aquí? —quiso saber, irritándose cada segundo más, ya que Tom parecía demasiado interesado en estudiar atentamente la decoración de su oficina o el panorama que había desde el séptimo piso en el que se encontraban.

—Conversar contigo —dijo al fin sentándose en el sitio previamente ocupado por Andreas. Estaba sonriendo—. Pensé en llamarte pero las posibilidades de que me dejaras explicarme eran limitadas, así que le pedí a Georg que me dijera dónde trabajas.

Lo que había dicho Tom demostraba que lo tomaba en serio, la realización hizo que la rígida posición en la que estaba se distendiera.

—Estuve de viaje, recién llegué ayer —siguió diciendo Tom al cabo de unos segundos. Bill alzó las cejas, curioso. No se había esperado eso—. Mi papá tuvo un accidente y estuvo al borde de la muerte. Como único pariente cercano, tuve la obligación de ir a cuidarlo.

—¿Está bien ahora?

—Ya puede valerse por sí mismo —indicó con sequedad—. Está enfermo, pero no lo acepta y no puedo hacer más. Ha sido de esa manera desde que mamá murió y lo dejó solo, como siempre se molesta en recalcar.

Tom exhaló aire y Bill suprimió el impulso de ir a abrazarlo. Si bien había sido fácil adivinarlo, ahora era indiscutible que Tom tenía una relación muy delicada con su padre.

—Tiene problemas con el alcohol —Tom aclaró la interrogación no verbalizada con neutralidad—. No me agrada recurrir a tu lástima…

—No lo haces —Bill se apresuró a refutar.

El cielo estaba tiñéndose de anaranjado y rosados, y se mordió el labio inferior ante el silencio delicado que siguió. Tom tenía los ojos fijos en la pequeña escultura de metal que estaba en el escritorio, regalo de Andreas para darle un poco más de clase al lugar, según él. Los segundos siguieron pasando y Bill se decidió.

—Estoy por salir, ¿no quisieras ir a otro lado? —La expresión nula de Tom desapareció, el brillo de su mirada retornando ligeramente y las comisuras de sus labios arqueándose.

Mientras Bill arreglaba unos papeles y le enviaba un mensaje a Andreas para avisarle que se iba y después le llamaría, Tom se paseó por la oficina, deteniéndose en un estante lleno de revistas de moda, pocos libros, bosquejos y un par de portarretratos con fotos de sus padres.

—Tengo que confesarte algo —dijo Tom. Estaba de espaldas y siguió estándolo cuando siguió hablando. Bill detuvo lo que hacía, prestándole atención—. Te estuve buscando en año nuevo, por horas y como loco…

La confesión era pasmosa. ¿No había sido simple casualidad? Pero no podía descartar que la suerte hubiera obrado, porque la ciudad tenía miles de clubs, y aun si hubieran estado en el mismo sitio nada podría garantizar haberse encontrado en el mar de gente y el alboroto.

—No tiene mucho sentido, lo sé. —Bill fue a su lado y puso una mano en su brazo, haciéndole enfrentarle. Tom le regaló una media sonrisa—. Pero estaba ebrio, nos habían echado de la casa de Travis justo después de medianoche y… quería verte. Arrastré a mis amigos por un par de lugares y cuando estaba por rendirme, apareciste de la nada.

—¿Fue el destino? Qué romántico… —Bill alzó una ceja, entretenido, y Tom rió.

—Indudablemente. Bibi, estamos destinados a estar juntos. —La piel de Bill se erizó ante esas palabras, mariposas golpeándose con brusquedad en su estómago, ya sin ver lo divertido—. ¿Ya estás listo?

—Sí —dijo obligándose a no evidenciar su ligera perturbación.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Bill insiste en saber en qué punto están y solo al final los últimos detalles se afinan para Tom.

Al aparcar su auto frente a su edificio y agarrar su bolso para bajar, reparó que Tom no parecía tener la intención de imitar sus movimientos. Ya no tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad pero había girado en su dirección, clavándole una mirada intensa que le hizo agitarse y que sus palmas se humedecieran.

Habían comido en un restaurante japonés que a Bill le encantaba y conversado de cosas intrascendentales, así como dos amigos que se conocen desde hace mucho, y a excepción de un roce accidental de manos y la consiguiente incomodidad, ninguno había dado muestras de saber en qué situación estaban o en cuál querían estar.

—Sonaré como un maldito egoísta por lo que estabas pasando… —Tom, que estaba inclinándose para besarlo, se detuvo y volvió a su posición—, pero tomar un teléfono y enviarme un mensaje no te hubiera tomado mucho tiempo.

Que hubiese un pretexto válido para haberse desaparecido no le daba una respuesta válida a todo y Bill prefería que hasta el último detalle estuviese hablado. Y saber por qué no se había comunicado le había estado incordiando desde el inicio.

—Lo sé. —Tom no continuó, desviando los ojos hacia otro lado y Bill arrugó el entrecejo. Pero ahora y como pocas ocasiones, estaba armado con serenidad.

—¿Quieres subir? —ofreció en vez de exhortar una explicación que le satisficiera. Tom cabeceó una afirmación.

Estar en su departamento, una zona en la que se sentía en ventaja, había sido lo primero que se le ocurrió después de acabar la cena, por lo que había hecho la proposición. Sin embargo, una vez ahí, su nerviosismo incrementó a niveles astronómicos. Se quitó el abrigo y dejó su bolso y llaves, todo con lentitud mientras buscaba algo para decir.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Sin esperar contestación, fue a la cocina. Tom le siguió—. ¿Café, agua, cerveza?

—Una cerveza estaría bien.

Bill siempre se había caracterizado por tener el don de la palabra en cualquiera circunstancia y bajo cualquier presión, sin embargo, con Tom al costado sentado en el sillón, tomando con serenidad su cerveza, tuvo que apelar a su arrojo para nuevamente abrir la boca primero.

—¿En qué punto estamos? —No se iría con indirectas.

—¿Umh? —Tom lució desconcertado, pero pronto sonrió—. Me gustas, te gusto. Es suficiente, ¿no lo crees?

—No lo creo —refutó afilando los ojos—. Me gustaría que estemos claros, porque una cosa es quedar para vernos, follar, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima, y otra muy distinta es salir, cenar, ver una película…

—Para luego follar —interrumpió Tom—. Podemos hacer lo que has dicho. Podemos hacerlo todo.

Sí, sí podían. A pesar de que la idea se le presentó a Bill tan tentadora y agradable que estuvo por asentir sin poner contras, no logró hacerlo. Había dos detalles más que quería afinar.

—¿Y lo hacemos de forma exclusiva o qué? Es indudable que no buscas poner etiquetas, pero a veces tener en claro ciertos límites ayuda a evitar los malos ratos.

Tom había seguido bebiendo su cerveza y dio unos sorbos más antes de responderle, tomándose su tiempo e impacientándole.

—No lo sé, Bill. Me gustas y es la primera vez que siento algo tan intenso… ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? —Su tono era bajo, incierto.

La cerveza fue dejada en la mesa de café y Bill suspiró, recordando los celos que había sentido y lo desagradables que eran. Su sentido común empezó a desgarrarse vociferando que se acercara a la costa, que no necesitaba arriesgarse tanto con una persona que quería “probar”. Lo ignoró. Si salía mal parado, sabría que no fue debido a que no puso lo mejor de sí mismo.

—Quiero ver qué puede pasar.

Su declaración era simple y concisa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba atrapado por unos brazos fuertes y unas piernas que se habían enredado con las suyas, poniéndolo con rapidez en posición horizontal.

Tom capturó su labio inferior, succionándolo y acallando todas sus protestas. Los besos que siguieron solo calentaron más su temperatura corporal y nublaron su razón. Fue recién cuando Tom se las arregló para resbalar una mano dentro de su pantalón y envolver su creciente erección, que un jadeo escapó desde su garganta, rasposo, grave, y lo devolvió a la realidad. Se paralizó, pero no apartó a Tom que siguió acariciándole con ímpetu hasta los dedos de sus pies se curvaron y acabó con un gemido largo y ronco.

—No sabes lo bien que te ves en este instante… —escuchó en su oído.

Cuando los estragos del orgasmo desaparecieron y pudo focalizar su mirada, se topó con una media sonrisa perezosa en los labios de Tom que le contemplaba calmado, inocente. Impulsivamente bajó la vista hasta la mano de Tom que tenía vestigios de semen y sintió que hasta sus orejas ardían.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —preguntó Tom a la vez que se levantaba.

—Por el corredor, la primera puerta a la izquierda —replicó con rapidez.

Diciendo que volvería de inmediato, Tom desapareció y Bill fue a pasos acelerados hacia su alcoba donde se cambió a ropa más ligera. De vuelta en la sala, limpió la evidencia de lo sucedido y acomodó los cojines.

Si Tom hubiera querido seguir, si hubiera querido llegar al final de camino, no se habría negado. El pensamiento hacía que su estómago se encogiera. Bajo el toque de Tom se había vuelto una masa sin mucha voluntad y otra vez esa alarma roja que se había prendido en su cabeza cuando había escuchado el “te llamaré” se hizo sentir con crudeza.

Distraído como estaba, no notó que ya Tom había salido del baño hasta que su nombre fue pronunciado, sobresaltándole.

—Me has asustado —expresó con aparente molestia—. Por cierto, hay otro tema que quiero tratar contigo.

—¿Siempre eres tan… así? —La mirada que tenía Tom, suave, agradable, evitó que Bill se sintiera ofendido y se remitiera a murmurar un “eso es lo que hay” alzando los hombros—. Supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme.

Las facciones serenas de Tom se endurecieron levemente antes de seguir hablando:

—Sabes, también hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte… o más bien saber algo, Georg te gustaba en serio, ¿verdad? —La pregunta había sido lanzada con tanto cuidado que Bill no advirtió que respondió con un asentimiento vago hasta después de hacerlo.

—Pero no iba a funcionar —explicó al reparar qué tipo de conversación tenían—. Georg me parece una muy buena persona, solo que no es para mí.

—Está saliendo con alguien —dijo Tom—. Un tipo que se llama Gustav, creo. Parece que se llevan muy bien.

Bill arrugó la frente en sorpresa. Nunca había llegado a considerar que dejaría a Georg hecho ruinas y llorándole: su relación no había progresado tanto y sabía que no era ningún chiquillo enamoradizo. Pero la notica que estuviera ya en planes con otro hombre cuando no eran más de dos semanas desde que había roto con él, le llamaba la atención.

Pero todo asombro se disipó al advertir que podía cultivar su amistad con Georg sin peligros, sin temor a seguir poniéndole sal a la herida y una sonrisa sincera brotó en sus labios.

—Es evidente que no tuvo problemas para superar lo nuestro —señaló con genuino humor. Tom le miró con cuidado.

—¿Eso te molesta? —Bill negó, pegando su cuerpo al de Tom y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, relajándose al fin—. ¿De qué querías hablar? —quiso saber luego de unos segundos.

—Georg. Te me adelantaste. ¿Crees que tenga inconvenientes con… nosotros?

Ahora quien negó fue Tom y a Bill dejó de importarle el asunto ni bien su rostro fue girado con delicadeza y oyó un “¿puedo quedarme esta noche?” contra sus labios preguntando en un murmullo que le hizo estremecerse en anticipación.

***  
Esto saldría mal, lo presentía cada vez que agregaba un ingrediente o una uña se le partía por lo mal que manejaba el cuchillo. Siempre había un niño de mamá sin intención de aprender más que lo básico en la cocina, como hervir agua, freír un huevo y coser arroz.

Y ahora se hallaba haciendo una calamidad en su casi intacta cocina en búsqueda infructuosa de preparar una cena decente. Horas antes había recibido una llamada de un Tom entusiasta anunciando que había sido ascendido en su trabajo. Lo había felicitado y dicho con voz casual que debería pasar por su casa para celebrarlo apropiadamente.

—Me atrapaste, pensaba justo en eso —había contestado Tom—. Quiero algo especial.

Miles de imágenes de todo lo que todavía no habían probado en la cama atravesaron la cabeza de Bill, sin embargo, Tom se encargó con prisa de desbaratar su imaginación, aclarando que quería probar su sazón.

Su reacción había sido reír y contar un par de anécdotas que demostraban que cocinar era lo peor que hacía en el mundo.

—No interesa si sabe a comida de perro, prometo agradecerte y decirte que está rico. ¿Lo harías… por mí? ¿Sí?

Bill prácticamente se derritió y, por supuesto, había consentido en menos de lo que se tardó en pestañear, señalando que las posibilidades de que las galletas de perro tuvieran un mejor sabor eran altas.

—Menudo embrollo —gruñó al ver que las verduras que salteaba estaban por quemarse.

El timbre sonó cuando estaba ojeando por tercera vez la receta que había buscando en línea intentado ubicar dónde decía qué hacer con la salsa de soja. Quitándose el mandil que había comprado ese mismo día en su visita al supermercado en busca de lo necesario, fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Llegué muy temprano? —sonrió Tom con ánimo. Rozó su boca en un beso seco y sin esperar a que respondiera, se encaminó a la cocina—. Huele delicioso.

—Comienza a mentir una vez que hayas probado algo —dijo Bill yendo hacia al congelador y sacando de ahí dos copas flauta y una botella de champagne—. Primero brindemos… ¡Oh, no me des esa mirada! Me gustan las tradiciones —exclamó.

El brindis no fue más que un choque de copas y una sonrisa compartida. Al momento de la verdad, Bill comprobó que siquiera la comida parecía ser comestible y Tom no le soltó mentiras al probar el primer bocado, sino que se levantó y revisó sus gavetas.

—Un poco más sal y pimienta no estaría nada mal —indicó, lamentándose en voz baja que no hubiera pimienta negra.

—Eres todo un mini-chef —dijo Bill, aceptando el salero que Tom le pasó—. Por eso olvídate que vuelva a pasar tres horas en la cocina… al menos que vuelvas a ser ascendido o…

Se mordió el labio sin completar su frase y movió una mano en el aire. Tom no dijo nada, sirviendo más champagne y obligándolo a brindar una vez más, ahora porque Bill había salido victorioso contra su peor enemigo. “Qué graciosillo”, comentó pero alzó la copa, y al saborear la comida constató que, además de la apariencia pasable, el sabor podía considerarse hasta agradable.

A pesar de que la cena transcurrió tranquila, Bill no olvidó que había estado por mencionar la palabra aniversario.

Eran tres semanas las que llevaban viéndose casi a diario, y no podía decir que tuviera ni una queja sobre Tom o su comportamiento; todo lo contrario, sentía que se había sacado la maldita lotería. Pero cada ocasión en la que sus pies se despegaban de la tierra, volvía a tener presente que no compartían el rotulado de “pareja” y que la magia que estaban viviendo podía romperse velozmente.

—¿Te mencioné que Georg sigue con el tipo este, Gustav? —preguntó Tom de manera fortuita. Bill sacudió la cabeza un poco—. Y… este domingo me lo quiere presentar más formalmente o como sea, que lo llegue a conocer. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

—¿No será incómodo? —dijo bebiendo champagne. Había intercambiado un par de mensajes con Georg intranscendentes y sin mención a la vida sentimental de alguno de los dos, pero verlo cara a cara sería distinto.

—De su parte, no. ¿De la tuya? —Bill lo caviló y negó inmediatamente—. Entonces tenemos una cita este jueves.

—¿No tenemos citas, no sé, a interdiario? —rebatió con una sonrisa disimulada en la boca y Tom liberó una carcajada, estando de acuerdo.

***

Si bien Bill no había estado completamente seguro de que el ambiente sería entretenido y liviano, cuando estuvieron en presencia de Georg y Gustav, las dudas se evaporaron. Entre Tom y Georg, y sus bromas e incapacidad para detenerse de poner en ridículo al otro, las risas y el buen humor afloraron con facilidad única. Gustav era reservado pero ocasionalmente hacía acotaciones agudas y jocosas que no hacían más que aumentar los ánimos.

—Yo invito la siguiente ronda —clamó Tom. Estaba un poco bebido, fue indudable cuando trastabilló con sus propios pies al incorporarse—. No pasó nada… fue una ilusión de sus mentes.

Los tres chicos en la mesa rieron y Tom se alejó hacia la barra después de sacarles el dedo medio.

Ir por unas copas había parecido lo más razonable siendo un jueves por la noche, y como la provisión de alcohol de en el piso de Georg y Tom solo consistía en vodka barato, habían llegado a un bar no tan concurrido en el que ya se iban por la cuarta ronda de cervezas. Bill tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y sus resacas eran aniquiladoras, por lo había estado tomando con moderación, a diferencia de los otros.

—Ya vuelvo —anunció Gustav señalando el baño con un gesto.

Bill y Georg se encontraban frente a frente. Un pequeño lapso se arrastró silencioso sin que ninguno hablara y su vaso de cerveza que había estado a la mitad se vació. No tenía nada qué decir…

—Oye, Bill —dijo Georg de improvisto. Levantó la mirada—. Sé que es algo concerniente a Tom y ti, solo que… ¿Recuerdas qué te dije cuando salías con él siendo Billie? ¿Que no jugaras con sus sentimientos?

Bill se mordió el labio, asintiendo.

—Quiero que lo tengas presente. —La actitud de Georg no era amenazadora ni agresiva, y Bill sonrió.

—¿No hay resentimientos? —preguntó por cerciorarse. Quería conservar la amistad de Georg, siempre lo había querido—. Es decir, ¿estamos bien?

—Claro que sí. Tom lidió con que yo saliera contigo a pesar de su reciente desilusión. Yo lidiaré con que se hayan gustado todo este tiempo y quieran salir y quieran casarse y etcétera. Somos mejores amigos, casi hermanos. Y… ahora tengo a Gustav.

—¿Casarnos? —La sonrisa de Bill se borró. No quería casarse, aunque una relación más seria y estable no sonaba mal—. No creo que debas preocuparte, ni siquiera somos exclusivos.

Simultáneo a su aclaración, de la garganta de Georg emergió una risotada que rivalizó con la música del bar por un momento.

—No le veo lo gracioso —resaltó Bill frunciendo el ceño. Georg se disculpó e hizo espacio a Gustav que se aproximaba.

—Tom ha perdido la cabeza por ti, ¿no te das cuenta? Ahora podría estar… “confundido” —Georg hizo las comillas con sus dedos en el aire—, pero créeme que no es nada. Lo conozco desde que hace cinco años, sé sus estupideces e inseguridades.

Bill no se encontraba muy convencido y lo estuvo todavía menos al buscar a Tom con los ojos y avistarlo inclinado en la barra y charlando en apariencia muy amenamente con una mujer. Georg y Gustav siguieron su mirada al escucharle bufar.

Celos. Horribles celos se proyectaron haciendo que su piel se erizara y el estómago se revolviese. Las previas tres semanas no habían tenido problemas de esa clase, no cuando habían ido al cine o salido a cenar, ni un solo coqueteo ni nada impropio.

—No sé mucho de ustedes y lo que tienen pero, ¿por qué no le das una probada de su propia medicina? —recomendó Gustav de modo imparcial. Georg apoyó y Bill negó alegando que no estaría a gusto haciendo eso.  
El motivo por el cual no había aceptado la idea de Gustav no era porque fuera desesperada e inmadura, sino porque sentía tanta molestia que creía imposible desplegar su habilidad natural para flirtear.

Como Tom siguió tardándose, Georg dijo que él se encargaría y regresó con un Tom campante y aún medio borracho que no percibió lo irritado que estaba. No tenía derecho de demandar explicaciones o mostrarse disgustado, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

—Voy a comprar cigarros —dijo inesperadamente, y sin atender miradas las interrogativas de Tom dejó el asiento.

¿Estaban en una relación abierta? Perfecto, estaba bien. Lo que no estaba bien era estar conquistando a alguien más en sus narices. Prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una profunda calada, queriendo apaciguar el fastidio y los celos.

—Hola linda. —Bill vio de soslayo al hombre que se le había acercado y no le hizo caso, aplastando la colilla contra un cenicero—. ¿Estás sola?

—No estoy solo —dijo recalcando la “o” en la última palabra. Sin buscar alargar más su contemplación de la expresión de pasmo del hombre, fue hacia la mesa con el mismo humor de perros con el que se había marchado.

No pasó mucho para que Georg comunicara que mejor sería irse, que debía levantarse temprano y no quería lucir como si hubiera juergueado toda la noche. Gustav y Georg se fueron a la casa del primero. Bill estaba orillado a enfrentar a Tom y le informó con frialdad que lo dejaría en su departamento y después se iría al suyo.

Tom no objetó pero cuando detuvo su auto frente a su edificio, le incrustó la mirada y quiso saber quién era el hombre que le había buscado conversación.

Bill estaba atónito por el cinismo.

—No lo sé. —No pensaba aclarar que había pensando que era mujer—. En todo caso, no te atañe, Tom. Te vi con esa chica. No quiero que me ilustres qué tanto charlabas con ella, así que te pido… no, te exijo lo mismo.

El rostro de Tom se transformó. Se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y descendió del auto, rodeándole y abriendo la puerta del piloto. Una extraña mixtura de miedo y curiosidad se expandió en el pecho de Bill, y cuando Tom sin mucha delicadeza le obligó a bajar, a subir las escaleras y a entrar a su piso, se dejó con docilidad. Nuevamente, estaba en presencia de otra parte de Tom que no conocía.

—¿Crees que fue tan fácil? ¿Que ahora mismo no da miedo?

El lugar estaba a casi penumbras y las sombras proyectadas en la cara de Tom solo acentuaban su expresión mortalmente seria, todo vestigio de ebriedad ahuyentado. La pregunta retumbó en las paredes una vez más.

—He vivido veinticinco años de determinada manera, luego viniste tú y me jodiste absolutamente todo. —Tom se detuvo, adelantándose hasta él y plantándole un beso brusco en los labios al que Bill no se resistió.

Algo había cambiado. Para saber qué, necesitaba esperar a que Tom recuperara el control. El beso se prolongó por lo que se sintió una eternidad y solamente se detuvo cuando Bill notó cierta humedad y un sabor salado. Tom lloraba en silencio, sus ojos acuosos, afligidos. Con movimientos trémulos limpió las lágrimas que dejaron de fluir tan repentinamente como habían caído, y lo abrazó.

Bill no sabía qué decir y el pánico y el nudo en su estómago empeoraban todavía más su ansiedad.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me asusta? —balbuceó Tom, rompiendo el silencio. Bill rompió el abrazo para mirarlo—. Que no me importa… Me haces feliz.

—¿Aunque te haya jodido todo? —preguntó con una sonrisa vacilante. Tom no contestó al instante, sujetando una de sus manos y dirigiéndolo a uno de los sillones. Bill aguardó inquieto—. Por favor, quiero que…

—Escúchame. —Se sentaron y Tom tomó aire—. Quiero que en adelante solo seamos tú y yo… Tom y Bill, Bill y Tom. Nada de otras mujeres ni de otros hombres. Te quiero.

No era tanto así como una revelación. Bill había percibido el cariño en cada actitud, en cada frase tierna después de acurrucarse, en cada retahíla de sinsentidos mientras tenían relaciones íntimas… Pero escucharlo como una afirmación lo hacía oficial, más verdadero, y la calidez que se esparció en su corazón fue tan vehemente que la única forma que encontró de manifestarla fue lanzarse hacia Tom que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

***

El tarareo suave de Bill acompañó la guitarra de Tom desde el comienzo de la tonada hasta el final. El ambiente estaba caldeado, las sábanas y los cobertores hechos un revoltijo y distribuidos en el pie de la cama y el suelo, sin embargo, al Bill descansar su rostro encima del pecho desnudo de Tom, no interesó más que estar desnudos, juntos y felices, envueltos en una perfecta burbuja post-sexo y post-declaración de amor.

—Gracias por tocar para mí.

—De nada, Bibi. —Bill tornó los ojos ante el sobrenombre sin acabar de acostumbrarse.

Pasaron unos momentos escuchando la respiración del otro hasta que Bill suspiró, armándose de valor. Tom se había quebrado, era obvio, pero quería saberlo en sus propias palabras

—Tomi, quiero saber algo. ¿Por qué… por qué lloraste ayer? Me besaste a lo bruto y después estabas llorando, no parece tener lógica.

—No la tiene, supongo. —Tom sonrió—. Exploté y me desmoroné patéticamente… He estado guardando sentimientos encontrados por ti desde que te conocí. Lo de Billie fue una tremenda sorpresa pero todavía lo fue más darme cuenta que seguías gustándome. Luego te besé y seguí viéndote gracias a Georg, y no hice más que perder la cabeza. Te dije que no fue fácil y no lo retiro, Bill. Estos meses han sido una vorágine de negación y aceptación eventual.

—¿Desearías que hubiera sido franco desde el inicio, que nunca hubiese representado el papel de Billie?

—No, no. —Tom bajó a la altura de Bill y acarició su mejilla, dejando besos cortos en las comisuras de sus labios—. Billie nos dio una oportunidad.

—¿Sabes qué, Tomi? —Tom musitó un “uh”, concentrado en seguir dejando besos—. Yo tampoco me arrepiento.

-fin-


End file.
